Knowing the Forbidden
by Believing in tomorrow
Summary: Uchiha Itachi's life: an unrelenting Hell. His anguish, solitude, and deceits, remain furtive, save the ones who initiated his living death condemnation. Yet Yoshikawa Amane witnesses his painful ordeals. What could she do to aid him…if she can? ItaxOC
1. Prologue: Unparalleled Terror

_**Author's memorandum**_

I was inspired to write this because, well Itachi went through a lot of crap throughout his _entire life_ and I've always wondered what if someone else (besides the ones who already know) witnessed his ordeals (accidently of course) …so here goes nothing.

The story begins at the very start of the Kyuubi attack. **Note**: Things will happen differently than the canon Kyuubi since I wrote this _months_ before more details about it was released in the manga to all manga-readers reading this. Though I was glad to finally get additional details on it, yay for that!

Anyway, it will eventually be ItachixOC (with others of course). By that I mean not for a long time because I'm focusing on Itachi's life. Lastly, it will follow the canon plot, but _will change_ and go on a tangent as the story progresses along with things from my, how shall I put it, _creative_ mind.

**Disclaimer:** I own my kawaii Itachi plushy! XD But not **Naruto**…that's Masashi Kishimoto's property…X(

* * *

**Prologue: Unparalleled Terror**

The luminous moon hung like a voluptuous, milky white pearl in the midnight sky, a sky devoid of twinkling celestial stars that resided in the darkest, innermost depths of cosmic space—piercing screams of pure terror filled that dark night sky as a blood chilling roar ripped through Konoha as petrified civilians were running and scrambling to get to safety; their ninja guardians moved forward to launch a reprisal assault on the horrid creature—known as the Kyuubi no Yoko—that kept roaring terribly.

In a twisted paradox, the night had been completely calm before hand, identical to the calm before a storm hits. And hit it did; colossal, powerful tails pounded and scattered building structures in its angry wake, reducing them to debris and rubble instantly. The vile destruction was almost unbelievable. But it was happening.

Several shinobi swiftly rushed in on the immense creature and lobbed a prodigious amount of kunai and shuriken aimed with deadly intent. However, the projectiles were easily shrugged off by the omnipotent kitsune; a menacing cloak of reddish bubbly chakra surrounded its bulk in imperious protection. The insidious Kyuubi emitted a deafening, earsplitting howl, pitiless scarlet eyes flashing, before one of its mammoth nine tails swiped the offending cadre of shinobi easily away as if brushing off an annoying insect. They were killed almost instantly, brief yet excruciating pain crossing their countenance prior to the light fading from their eyes with not even enough time to scream or grunt.

And the vicious annihilation of Konoha continued unremittingly, their deaths not hindering the malicious, demonic kitsune. More unnamed shinobi and kunoichi continued to fall in large quantities as the fierce assail brutally pressed on.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, at the tender age of four, had been slumbering peaceably, but was now forced to awaken as he was being ushered out of his bed by his shaken mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Itachi, Itachi, dear, you have to get up!" she cried anxiously.

On his feet and still drowsy and dazed with sleep, he gave her a bleary stare, confused by his mother's penitent expression. He was still very tired and wanted nothing more than to lie back down like he had been just seconds ago. It was_ way_ too early to be up, he had decided, after catching sight of the round clock hanging on the side wall; it was almost _three o'clock _in the morning. What was his mother _thinking_?

"…Okaa-san, w-what's going on…?" he asked groggily, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle an exhausted yawn. "Can't I go back to sleep…?"

"No dear, we've got to leave at once," she stated hastily as she scooped him up in her arms, dashing out his room.

Itachi went silent with definite shock. His mother hadn't picked him up since he turned three due to his stern father demanding that he not be treated as a mere child even though he was just that. His father had said it had something to do with not wanting him to become soft, or something like that; Itachi hadn't really paid attention at the time.

Something was wrong, he now understood. Terribly wrong. But exactly what was wrong, he had no clue whatsoever. The young Uchiha also took note that his mother was clothed in her shinobi attire, ready for combat. Itachi's young, but highly intellectual mind processed this until it all shortly boiled down to one simple conclusion: an attack must be happening within the village.

Obsidian eyes widened incredulously at the ghastly thought and he took a furtive glance at his mother; she was completely focused on getting him out of the house, her ebony eyes hard and firm, set straight ahead; she only had that look when problems were unconditionally grave, like during the Third Great Shinobi War—his eyes snapped closed as the mere thought flashed through his mind, producing vile phantasmagorias.

Like a fleeting ghost, Mikoto noiselessly ran through their large manor home, fixated on getting her young son out of harm's way; she glanced down yo check on him and saw that he was staring at her with those dark, almost black orbs of his through his thick, naturally curled lashes. And she saw, swirling in those inky depths, a sort of quiet understanding. The Uchiha mother swallowed and returned her gaze ahead. Honestly her son was much too bright for his own good…especially at his young age.

Perhaps her husband, Fugaku, had been right in predicting Itachi to be the forthcoming prodigy of their prominent clan. She had somewhat hoped he wasn't, for she knew of the difficult, strenuous work that would befall her sweet, kind-hearted son…but it was inevitable. Itachi would want to become more immersed in the learnings and teachings of the way of the shinobi as he grew older and he would want to follow the path to test his self, to further his self. She knew that and she could not stop it—it was his fate. Mikoto only wished that her son would still remain the same boy he was now. But even that was likened to change, if not certain.

"Okaa-san…" Her thoughts halted as his gentle voice called to her…a voice that would almost certainly disappear as his childlike innocence (still faintly preserved, though he'd endured that horrid war) was stripped away when it came the time for him to fulfill her husband's stern goals and expectations. She looked back down at him. "…Yes dear?"

"Mm…" He paused, lips tightening in lack of conception. "…Why is Konoha being attacked?"

'_So he does know…'_ she thought unhappily. "…I'm sorry but I don't know…Itachi."

As she said that, Mikoto finally reached the door leading outside and rushed out, now trekking down the path through the emptied and abstemiously demolished Uchiha compound. Automatically, she shielded her son's eyes, wanting to protect his innocence as long as she could, but that could not stop the intense, agonizing screams echoing in the village from reaching his ears. She could not see his complete facial expression, but his mouth had fallen open in shock, his lips trembling as more cries of anguish penetrated the cold night air.

"O-okaa-san, wh-what, what is happening?" he stammered fearfully, appalled by the dreadful screams laced with trepidation. "Why are people screaming like that? Okaa-san?"

"Never mind that Itachi dear, listen to me," she expressed critically, "whatever happens, do** not** depart the place where I'm about to leave you at. It's for your safety. Please understand this and _promise _me you will."

"But okaa-san, I—"

"_Please Itachi, promise me_!_" _

Mikoto stopped in her tracks and buried her face into his silken, dark locks that just brushed the nape of his neck. Sadden filled sobs broke from her lips as she could no longer hold in her uncertainties and fears. No longer could she keep her emotions locked up as all Uchiha were expected, virtually required to do. She could not stop the flood of cold anxiety at the thought of possibly losing him—she was a _mother_ concerned for her _child_.

"I-I…I couldn't _bear_ it if you got h-hurt…" she admitted softly, soft voice threaded with trembling angst, squeezing her precious son tightly against her. "You're still a baby…_my baby_…no matter what your father says…"

Silent tears ran down her pale cheeks and into his basalt tresses. Itachi again was nonplussed, at a complete loss for words; his mother had never been this excessively solicitous to him before. What in the world could be happening to make her like this?

* * *

_**Author's memorandum**_

Yeah, somewhat short I know, but it was a prologue, ne? :) More things will happen in the next chapter. Check it out and see if you will like to continue! Thanks very much for reading and a review will be greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism welcomed here!


	2. A Perilous Resolution

_**Author's memorandum**_

I'm so sorry for the wait but here's a longer chapter for you all. I hope everyone had a great Christmas or any other holiday celebrated during the lovely month of December! The OC will make her arrival in this chapter, but it still focuses on Itachi mainly**. **Pleaseenjoy the actual first chapter of KTF!

**Disclaimer: Naruto** is not mine. Yeah…that explains so much…

* * *

**Chapter One: A Perilous Resolution**

A gelid breeze swept through the vacant alley where mother and first born son stood, the child clutched tightly against her bosom. Soft melancholic sniffles still escaped past the mother's lips as she stroked her son's short soot black locks with tender care. The son tentatively glanced at his weeping mother, anxiety creeping onto his young face. He reached out and touched her shoulder uncertainly, not in fact knowing what to do to comfort her.

"Okaa-san…?" muttered the young Uchiha, visibly troubled by his mother's unexpected emotional breakdown. "Okaa-san, are you okay…?"

"I-I'm so sorry Itachi dear…" she whispered into his marginally damped locks. "I didn't mean to scare you…I'm fine…"

"What about my new otouto?"

Mikoto ceased her weeping and looked down at her sharp son. He stared into her eyes, a concerned look glittering within his own. Currently, Sasuke was the hospital, hardly two months old. The infant had gotten extremely ill a couple days ago, prompting his parents to take him to the infirmary. Medics there had suggested he stay and be monitored for at least forty eight hours after they had treated the odd illness he had incurred.

"My otouto…is he okay? Is he safe okaa-san?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, wanting to know that Sasuke's wellbeing was assured by her at the very least. "Please tell me okaa-san."

The young mother smiled gently and squeezed him close to her body, a soothing embrace. "Yes your otouto is in safe hands. The medial shinobi are moving the sick out to the underground hideout I told you about, where he and all the others will be safe until we can stop this attack."

Itachi's face broke into a relieved half smile. Just knowing that his beloved otouto would be safe put him much more at ease.

* * *

Twenty three year old Mikoto came to an abrupt stop at a relatively large building isolated from the attack location and walked to the entrance, knocking three times in rapid succession. Presently, the door opened, revealing a battle worn male Chūnin with dirty blonde curls and violet colored eyes. He gazed at her blankly. "…Hmm?"

"You are the facility that cares and watches the children correct?"

"Yes. My name is Toshika Kaishou." He nodded and looked down at the young Uchiha child in her arms. "I take it you're leaving him here?"

"Yes…please let me just speak to him for a second before I go…"

"Of course…"

Kaishou tactfully headed back inside, but left the door ajar for Itachi to enter inside afterwards. Mikoto took a few steps back from the door. "Dear," she began quietly, gently placing him back on his two feet, "please stay here with this shinobi and the other children. You'll be safe. I have to go now."

Itachi worriedly beheld his mother, inquiring, "Okaa-san will come back right? And otou-san too?"

Mikoto blinked as she felt the hot stinging sensation that constantly threatened to overwhelm her in the back of her eyes; however she smiled as best as she could and knelt down to his level, drawing the young boy into a loving, maternal embrace.

"I will, I promise; your father too. I love you Itachi."

"I love you too okaa-san…"

Mikoto's ebony eyes shined with unshed tears at the heartfelt words from her young first son; it was very rare for her to hear him say this if he ever had, likewise for her to say those special three words to him due to her unyielding husband. The young mother swallowed them hastily before he could notice them and placed her lips on his smooth forehead in a parting kiss. She then stood up, facing forward with a determined expression and took off with a quick gust of wind.

'_I'll return to you assuredly…Itachi…you too…Sasuke!'_

In a matter of seconds, her rapidly retreating figure was a remote shadow, a faint silhouette in the tumultuous night. Itachi watched her as long as he could before deciding he best get inside and turned around, entering in. It was nothing special inside, simply a dusty, outmoded, though sizable, room with a few chairs and tables placed here and there.

Itachi looked at the many children stuck here like him, helpless like himself, to assist in the battle against the unknown antagonist that Konoha faced. Most were around his age. He also noted that the majority of the children were also crying in fear for their parents or relatives that were shinobi, out there putting their lives on the lines for the sake of the safety of all and peace. Or possibly the ones that were missing; he didn't know all the causes.

This was almost as dire as the Third Great Shinobi World War.

He shuddered horrendously at the harrowing memory as sudden flashes of the innumerable, mutilated dead corpses he had saw right before his very eyes not long after he'd turn four _(shattered his purity, his innocence so quickly)_…he remembered the terrible sights _(the scarlet river of bloodshed that stained everything, omnipotent in his vision)_, the terrible feelings he experienced _(wholly paralyzed with visceral fear that penetrated him to the core of his soul)._ And now a similar nightmare was taking place once again, a couple of months later after the abhorrent war had concluded.

'_Why…?' _he sadly wondered,_ 'why could there never be peace…?'_

The envisaged prodigy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the endless screams ringing incessantly, in his head from far away outside _(more innocent people dying…for what reasons…?). _Even now, coupled with that, he could still hear the screams and cries of agony and pain back then during that atrocious warfare _(never would he forget…how fast his heart thudded in his chest)._

Itachi exhaled bit by bit, his mind clearing, returning to a semblance of calm. He reopened once turbulent smoky orbs and discovered that the building had an upstairs; almost instinctively, a naïve curiosity overtook him. Without making a single sound, he slipped past all the children and Kaishou, who was too busy with the distraught children to notice him, and climbed the wooden stairs.

Only a pair of troubled eyes had seen him disappear about the corner.

* * *

Ligneous timber stairs, heavily riddled with timeworn with age and cracks, creaked upon every footfall, even with his light weight, and Itachi entreated that Kaishou would not become aware of the clamor. Propitiously, it seemed he didn't, for the Uchiha made it at the apex without disruption or suspicion and the young boy scrutinized his terminus.

The upstairs was an even slighter area than the downstairs. A dingy light bulb, flickering and buzzing with a static sound from time to time, dangled from the ceiling, partially deluging the area in a very dull yellow glow. Nothing else, save a large panel vane window, existed here…and…

'_Hang on…'_ The boy paused in the middle of concluding his acute perusal. _'…A window…'_

Ebony eyes widened and he hurried to the glass; Itachi had to stand on the tips of his tiny toes just to catch a glimpse of what he wanted to see. Instantly he sighed in relieved happiness; it had been the hospital he had hoping to glimpse; it was still intact and whole, meaning that his otouto was okay if he still resided within the space.

Itachi had a feeling this attack had nothing to do with invading shinobi due to his mother's vague response of not knowing why Konoha was suddenly being attacked. He was sure, had it been inspired in lieu of a dispute with another conflicting village, that Konoha would have been preparing weeks, even months in advance. In a cohesive nutshell, the young Uchiha predicted that there would be foreign shinobi endeavoring to break and intrude.

A mild smile graced his small lips. '_Thank Kami-sama…at least Sasuke is out of harm's way—'_

"Y-You shouldn't be up here," a soft female voice spoke suddenly, interrupting his preoccupied thoughts.

Itachi turned his head, looking over his shoulder and blinked at the owner of the edgy voice prior to shrewdly inspecting this intruder. A very small girl, whom seemed no older than himself, yet a touch taller, was standing near the top of the short flight of steps, outfitted in a long, too-big white t-shirt, black ankle–cut pants, and simple black zori.

Friable fingers caked with filth and grunge were fiddling the hem of her careworn shirt in a jittery sort of way; the girl's whole appearance was shambolic and tattered, like she had endured and then escaped an explosion of some sort, save her hair, which seemed not to be totally affected by whatever opposition she had undergone. Unique and vivid sunset orange locks, drawn in two low ponytails by red ribbons, glossily descended over her shoulders, reaching just the middle of either. Lastly, her eyes, the brightest shade of viridian green like that of fresh grass flaked with hints of bullion specks, were shifting uncertainly and periodically from his blank face to the dark vaulted walls surrounding them.

"…Hn…"

Itachi let out an unconcerned huff of air and, almost immediately after examining her, altered his main attention back to the vertical hospital structure, mind wondering back to baby Sasuke. In barefaced honesty, he could care less about her unexpected (and_ very_ unwanted) visit. He was much too worried about Sasuke to worry about her, whoever she was.

Unfortunately, the girl perseverated for a second time, in that quiet, nervous voice, "You k-know…you really shouldn't be up here…we're supposed to stay d-downstairs…"

Now slightly irked, he fixed the young girl with a defiant glare. "If that is true, then why are you up here as well?" he snapped indignantly. He definitely wasn't in the mood for this girl.

Itachi watched the girl child's dirt-lined, roundish face, still bearing childhood softness, instantly fill with color at his tone. Her eyes drifted to her feet whilst she fidgeted in place, reminding him of a jumpy rabbit. Clearly, she was of a timorous nature.

"…I-I only came up here because I-I saw you and wanted to let you know…" Her meek tone sounded on the border of waterworks, but her eyes remained tearless. "T-that's all…"

Itachi averted his eyes from her and sighed lowly, deciding it was best to just ignore that unusual girl entirely. Maybe she would go away (he greatly hoped). She really had no business bothering him. But, in an out of the blue sort of fashion, the random girl bowed courteously to him.

"Um…yeah…so, my name's Yoshikawa Amane…" So he could be wrong, but he's only four (though a very intellectual one). It appeared he was stuck with her for now, at the very least. "…If you don't mind m-me asking…what's yours…?" she questioned shyly.

"Uchiha Itachi," he replied offhandedly while briefly pondering why he bothered to even tell her.

Amane recoiled and reverted back to her full height, surveying him in hushed awe. '_An Uchiha…w-wow…'_ She nodded and offered him a maladroit smile, discounting his continuous brusqueness and obvious aggravation with her.

"It's very nice to meet you, uh, Itachi-san…"

How annoying. He almost scowled at the apparent respect, automatically knowing why she labeled him with that honorific, nippily demanding, "Don't call me that."

"Why n-not Itachi-san…?"

"…Because I don't like it."

Truly he didn't want to be termed that by her…they were both children. The suffix, in his current judgment was gratuitous, particularly at this time. Formalities could be dropped for now. Either way, the introverted girl appeared highly unsure, but put a quietus on her inquiries in relation to that matter, determining she best just do as he asked. He seemed like a nice kid even though he acted very concise with her; perhaps she could try and maybe become friends with him? But she was curious about his reasons…

"Ok…Itachi…" Amane gulped, swallowing her nervous tendency, and prepared to voice the question she'd initially had come up to ask, "S-So…what are you doing—"

"Why do you care?" he interjected candidly. Annoyance was starting to seep into his voice for a second time. Seriously, why was she interrogating him all these questions; why was she even here still?

"H-huh? Oh…" She tore her gaze away from him and bit her bottom lip softly, a reoccurring nervy habit. "I-I just f-figured there must be some reason you came up here…"

The young Uchiha was silent and slowly switched his observation back on the infirmary that had hopefully evacuated all its patients, his tiny otouto among them. "…I was…" he began, but closed his mouth and sighed, turning round to face her, bearing a sincere apologetic expression. "Please forgive me for being rude…"

Itachi keenly acknowledged that discourteous manner was very wrong, aware that he should be more civil to her. Never had he behaved so blatantly hostile to someone he just met and an innocent girl no less; he was a little shocked and marginally appalled with his ill-mannered attitude (what would his dear mother say?). The poor Uchiha boy was just concerned about his otouto which in turn made him lose his customary polite ways; a rarity. Furthermore, he had only just met her and she was only being nice in warning him, she hadn't meant any personal harm.

"…Oh it's okay…you must be worried about someone you care about, right?" she asked in a much more confident voice, though with timid undertones.

"Yeah…" he replied back, nearly inaudible, "the village…my clan…my parents and…my otouto…"

Amane nodded in unspoken understanding and cocked her head to the side curiously. "Um…why isn't your otouto here with us?"

Itachi closed his eyes yet again. "He's is just a baby…he's in the hospital over there." Without even looking, he raised his hand and pointed out the conspicuous edifice.

"Ah I see…" Amane flashed him a bashful smile. "You c-care about him a whole lot I can tell…ahaha and we only just met, ahaha."

Itachi stared at quietly giggling girl like she had grown an extra head. Why _wouldn't_ he care about his own flesh and blood? Why was she even _laughing_ about that in the first place? A mere few seconds, he attained a guileless, childlike conclusion of: _'This girl is weird…_'

Sure, the fledgling Uchiha didn't know many girls at all, but he was more than sure they conveyed themselves inversely; this Amane acted…well…plain odd. Though apparently very shy, already she had made herself at ease with him in a short sum of time; moreover she had given him the distinct impression that she was rather intelligent for her age (as he himself was), assuming she was no older or younger than him. There was something atypical about her, but he was just a little curious about her now too.

"…I-I hope my kaa-san and tou-san…and auntie and uncle are okay," she mumbled, more to herself than him, mild voice laden with palpable sadness. "…And my newborn cousin that's coming soon…"

Both children cast their eyes downward, lapsing into morbid silence, brooding about their families and everything else they held dear. Regrettably, the calm quiet was short lived.

Like a tragic calamity, a deafening detonation pulsed throughout the entire village like a final, desperate heartbeat, relentlessly quaking the many structures and edifices within. Itachi heard Amane squeak out of terror and witnessed her cling to the side of the wall for security on the spur of the moment as the building vibrated under the influence of the swaying building. He, however, spun around and squinted through the worn window to the outside—what he saw next made him gasp out in absolute horror and his heart just about stopped beating in his chest.

The hospital, the very same hospital his precious otouto was staying at, _exploded_ in a burst of fiery flames with a resounding** bang** that could be heard even from where he was and then it collapsed within itself. His eyes widened in inclusive revulsion.

"_OTOUTO!"_ he screamed out in a heartrending voice, inevitably thinking, '_What if he's still in there?_'

An icy tremor swept down his spine and a heartless spike plunged into his stomach. He sank to his knees in dejection, unbidden tears misting his eyes at the vile notion. The compelling sensation threatened to overwhelm him and unbeknownst to him, he let out a wretched gasp, breaking out into a cold sweat; he couldn't breathe, he felt as if he was drowning in suffocating awfulness.

'_N-no…no this can't be happening,' _his panicked heart frantically denied, though his mind knew what the latter refused to accept, '_please not Sasuke…not Sasuke—please not my sweet innocent otouto…'_

"—Are you okay? W-what happened?"

Itachi spared absolutely no responsiveness to the alarmed girl that had rushed to his side, tugging his arm in a genuine flood of fright. He didn't bother to tell her to stop. He couldn't even hear her fragile voice anymore. All he could here was the shrill ringing in his ear; all he could see was Sasuke's cute face as the baby flashed through his mind… His otouto who, even new and puerile as he was, had beamed brightly at him when the infant had first laid eyes on him as if he knew who Itachi was _(his big brother)_, as if he knew Itachi would always protect him no matter what the cost.

_(No matter what the cost…)_

Itachi's gray orbs shot open in impulsive recognition. '_…That's right…I did promise that…didn't I? Then…that means…' _His body trembled and an incredible sentiment of cold resolve flowed through him like a domineering hurricane on the shoreline. The gifted four year old child snapped his head up as that feeling manifested strongly, a small hand curling into a tight fist as he clenched his teeth together. There was no other choice. He had to go—he had to make sure his otouto was okay. He'd sworn to protect him the day he was born. And he was going to do just that. His mother's cautious words advising him to stay put were ineludibly forced out his mind.

_Forgive me okaa-san, _he thought_, but I must go._

Stiffly, Itachi rose to his feet and brushed his shoulder free of Amane's anxious hand. She sucked in a breath and glanced at him, uneasiness written on her features. The strawberry could sense something wasn't right—the air around him had shifted from near panic to calm determination instantaneous.

'_What's he doing…'_ she thought strangely as he gave the window a tentative push against the smudged glass. "Um…Itachi…?"

"Is there a projectile that I can use to shatter the glass?" he asked turning to her wearing a calm face.

It was little Amane's turn to stare at him like he'd sprouted an extra head and a pair of wings to boot—a _projectile _what? Amane was bright, but she didn't even know what that _meant_. He used such big words for a young kid…though she quickly began to understand what he meant when he again pushed lightly on the cracked glass as if testing its resilience.

Bright eyes widened, a gasp of realization tearing from her parted lips. "Oh, n-no, wait, you c-can't just l-leave!" she spluttered in a jumbled gallimaufry of anxiety.

He gave her a hard stare akin to a glare, plainly stating, "I must protect my otouto."

"Y-You can't! Y-you'll get hurt o-or even _worse_!"

Itachi half snorted and almost rolled his eyes in unhidden exasperation. "My otouto is far more important," he reiterated to the clueless girl.

"…I-I…" Amane lowered her eyes apprehensively, taking a short step back, shaking her head unenthusiastically slow. "I-I…can't—"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Uh!"

Amane raised her head up, her fiery ponytails bouncing upward with the motion, large green eyes aghast with shock. Itachi wasn't backing down, she could see in his eyes steadfast fortitude. He was no fool either…he knew he needed some sort of assistance to even hope to escape. And 'lucky' her, she was the child closest nearby.

She didn't know why she said her next words. They flew out by no means of her primary will.

"…Alright…I-I will try, Itachi…"

For the first time she'd met him—barely five minutes ago—he gave her a minuscule smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you."

Amane swallowed and hastily turned her back to him, fending off the impulsive warmth that had aroused in her face and heart. Perhaps they would be friends after all then, her first friend in Konoha…in memory really…she was convinced that this feeling of cordiality wouldn't have arisen otherwise.

When she was sure the unusual feeling had dispersed, Amane timidly glanced over her shoulder at Itachi, who was gazing at her oddly again for her arbitrary behavior; she dipped her head down in a silent, awkward obligation to him, before migrating downstairs, marveling as to why she just didn't just tell on him like a good little girl would have.

Maybe…maybe _this _was what a good little _friend_ would do in her situation.

* * *

"…U-um…I-Itachi…"

Restive vivid green orbs vacillated back and forth between the stair entrance and her new acquaintance who was examining the acclaimed "projectile" she'd found for him with natural curio, judiciously turning it over in his small hands.

"T-this isn't very safe, Itachi…" mumbled Amane fearfully, twisting her fingers into the hem of her shirt once again. "W-what if Kaishou-san h-hears you doing this…?"

Itachi paid her a short, exasperated glance, before concentrating back on the kunai, muttering, "_You_ said he was too distracted with the other kids…now please be quiet."

The modest girl frowned unsurely, but went silent as Itachi backed up and prepared to hurl the rusted kunai she had fortuitously found hidden underneath a floor board, even managing to slip it past their Chūnin guard, the young man still occupied with the distressed children as previously stated. It had been a very narrow getaway, but she had done it.

"All right…" Itachi looked up, his grip on the kunai tightening. "I'm going to do it now, so stand back Amane…"

"Ok…" She complied with his order once more, a joyful smile spreading on her lips despite herself. '_He called me by my name finally…'_

Itachi took a few steps back so that he stood about three yards from his target, dark eyes narrowed with taut focus, fixed on his mark; he poised his arm, drawing it back in a launch position with focal aim. He exhaled before pitching the weapon with noteworthy accuracy—it sailed through the chamber with a sharp whistle of air and cleanly hit on spot, shattering the old, yet durable glass with a rippling crash. Thousands upon thousands of minuscule transparent shards clattered to the ground with a tinkering sound, littering the dusty floor inside and the earthy ground outside.

Amane's face brightened in unrestrained admiration. "_A-amazing_…" she whispered, beside herself as a result of the remarkable display of precision. "Are you a shinobi?"

The Uchiha gave her a transitory look and simply said, "No." But he admitted to himself, he did feel somewhat happy at the earnest approbation she articulated.

Amane looked faintly put out by the news but then remembered that, despite being a seemingly natural, he was still just a kid like her. She was sure he was four or maybe five like her and to gain entry into the Konoha Ninja Academy, a child must be at least six years of age, though there are some special exceptions. And that's if the rigorous pre-test was effectively passed.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for your help, I truly appreciate it," he said, politely nodding to her and proceeded heading out the ruined window.

"Huh?" Amane inquiringly blinked a few times, slow to catch on, before her jaw dropped in jarring disbelief; she presented him an outrageous stare, exclaiming, "Y-You're gonna g-go through the _w-window_?"

She couldn't believe this! She had thought he was an intellectually rash kid! Then again…if he was, he wouldn't have asked her to help him escape…but she had acted in concert with him, so she was partially to blame as well. Nonetheless, Itachi paused, nearly out of the shattered window, and curved his head to regard her with a half lidded stare of blank skepticism, aka the 'Are you stupid' look.

"Amane, what did you think? That I broke the window for fun?"

"U-um…" Amane flushed, embarrassed by her stupidity; ordinarily, she wouldn't have said something _that _irrational—this wasn't like her at all. "…W-Well no you're right…but isn't that um…y'know…d-dangerous?"

"There's a tree right next to the window…I can reach the branch and climb down," he muttered surely, resuming his venture to get out.

"I-I'm…you…you're going all a-alone?" she stuttered uncomfortably.

"I am…goodbye."

Itachi crawled out and sat carefully on the narrow pane, balancing his weight on it. He edged forward and reached out, latching small fingers onto the oak limb hanging a few feet away, getting a stable hold and pulled himself onto it. Now, employing both arms and legs, he charily made his way down the coarse, dark brown girth of the towering tree. Within the span of a few minutes, he was at the bottom on the dirt ground, a little scratched up from stray branches, but reasonably unhurt.

The young Uchiha grinned, very pleased with his latest accomplishment. Now he could commence his destination to the designated dissident refuge where Sasuke, with any luck, would be sheltered at.

Just as he was about to take off running, a small, frightened-like noise overhead him made him pause in mid-step. Blinking in slight confusion, he looked up only to see from his echelon that Amane had stuck her head out the busted window, quietly looking down at him with tremulous emerald eyes expressing obvious concern.

"…Hn…"

Itachi disregarded her troubled stare and faced forward again, forcing her from his mind—he hadn't wanted the strawberry to tag along with him anyway. Under these circumstances, she would presumably just get in the way—a needless, unnecessary distraction for him.

Still, the green-eyed girl was more obstinate than she let on, despite the timid nature she exhorted; a hushed, frightened squeak reached his ears and he returned his sight on her. At once, dark grey eyes narrowed in annoyed disbelief. Amane was bravely venturing out the window, thin fingers stretching out in an attempt to grab the sturdy bough like he before her.

"W-wait," she pleaded, her hand still flailing as she tried to grasp the ostensibly out of reach branch, "I-I'm coming with you!"

"You'll only hinder me," he stated stolidly. "Please just stay here."

"I can't let you go alone," she said in an empathetic voice, though he could make her out just as she acquired a firm hold on the branch, prudently clambering her way down. "'Sides, I-I want to see if my family is okay…specially uncle…cus he has to fight that _monster_ head on…"

Itachi went ridged, confusion and innate fear precipitously welling in his conscious at the disquieting utterance; he didn't let it reach his face however. His small body involuntarily trembled at some unknown yet known fear. _'A monster?' _hethought, frowning deeply._ 'Does she know what's happening? Does she know what is causing such—?'_

"_**AYIIEEK!" **_

For a second time, Itachi's thoughts were disrupted and shattered by the unobtrusive strawberry as she uttered a shrill shriek. Accompanying the screech was a loud thump; he transferred his sight downward and saw that Amane had slipped half way down the tree as she descended to level ground and had painfully collapsed on her rear end. Several crisp autumn leaves of vivid yellows, oranges, reds, and browns lazily danced around her, landing more or less her on and the surrounding earth.

"I-itai, itai…" she whimpered, wincing as she returned back on her feet, gingerly rubbing her smarting backside. "That really hurt…"

Truthfully, Itachi might have laughed at the amusing exhibition at any other time, but his otouto's safety weighed on his mind. As such, he strode forward and grabbed the orange haired girl by the forearm, pulling her up and onward, sparsely benevolent in allowing her time to recover from her ten foot descent.

"If you're coming then we need to hurry up."

"O-Ok…!" she panted, asserting her scrawny legs to run at his speed. He was incredibly fast for not being a shinobi. But she could and would catch up to him, to help him out—her new, even if a tad inimical, friend.

* * *

The silvery glow of the ashen white orb sitting in the obscure sky like a crowned jewel, casting a lambent moonbeam on two tiny human shaped figures, shedding light to their sprinting shadows subjected against the flat terrain.

Itachi, a mere four year old and Amane, only a year older, were running…running to their destination with concentrated purpose. They had been running for the past five minutes, but they were not yet in range of the desecrated sanatorium. Amane, on several occasions, had been on the verge of stopping, but seeing Itachi preserve so assiduously made her want to press on too; she greatly admired his ability to bygone his own fatigue and sought to emulate him. On top of that was the yearning to see that her small family was also safe. So she ignored her exhausted body that relentlessly vied for her to discontinue her over excursion and moved onward.

During the time they ran, neither child spoke, holding a silent compromise until Itachi stopped suddenly, a disconcert expression marring his young, good-looking features. Contrariwise, Amane slowed and stood beside him, looking at him curiously, albeit grateful for the momentary cessation.

"What's wrong?"

"Something…doesn't feel right…"

It was slight, but he could feel under the soles of his feet the very earth beneath them trembling, wavering. Sequentially, he felt a strange, immense power build up from far away where the screams and attack was sited. He knew it had to be chakra (an extraordinary concept his father had breached on him just a week ago), but it was unlike any he ever felt; so ominous, so dark it was that it couldn't _possibly_ be human in the least…

"Itachi…I think I know what you're talking about," Amane whispered frightfully, "t-the ground…it's moving a-again…"

He looked at her, faint trepidation crossing his face, thinking, '_What is it…? This dark chakra…'_

This time, the terrain gave a perceptible and potent seism and both wobbled on their thin, child legs, the last stipulation before the outlying dark chakra exploded in a burst of tangible energy, in the form of a purplish plasma spheroid. It ploughed straight forward, leaving a path of death and destruction in its unmatched, powerful wake. Itachi unmistakably registered that the chakra energy source was bowling straight in their direction—dark eyes widened as astonishment and horror stirred in his complex mind. They would be killed!

"We have to run!"

Amane stared at him, perplexed by the clear fear in his voice. "Wha—ah!" Itachi grabbed her hand and yanked her headlong, frantically hoping they would escape the brunt of the oncoming sphere of imminent demolition.

A thunderous roar bashed in their sensitive ears and they wedged a scant view of crackling chakra orb before it forcefully imploded a mere ten feet from them. Both were bodily knocked off their feet and hurled through midair, viciously sent flying… Amane's high scream eerily echoed in his hearing before his entire vision went white with the stunning light of the volatile blast and then sudden oblivion.

* * *

_**Author's memorandum**_

Ah…a cliffy. I'm so evil. :D Did they survive (well they have to or there'd be no story would there? XD) But what do you think so far? I have _grand_ plans for this little fic…-rubs hands together evilly- Lots of things gonna happen real soon! Well, thanks for reading and reviews will be cherished if any are given! :)


	3. Countervailing Sentiments

**_Author's memorandum_**

This is kind of random, but if you don't know what Itachi looks like as a kid…well I'm sure most of you do, but check out episode 141 of Naruto Shippuuden near the end. He looks just like that, but slightly younger cus I doubt he's four at that time…more like six-ish. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Countervailing Sentiments-Anticipation and Trepidation**

Resultant from the vicious explosion, a thick opaque cloud of earthen rubble exploded in high columns of infinitesimal, clustered particles. Aftershocks ran subtly in rippling waves beneath the crust of the Earth, rocking the surface where the living dwells like a mother would her child.

Flat on his stomach many, many yards away from where he had last stood, four year old Itachi coughed thickly and groaned, rolling on his back with a gasp. He lay there for a brief moment, taking a few deep breaths and coughed harshly upon inhaling substantial debris whilst blinking several times to dispel irritating dust from his eyes. In doing the earlier, his quivering body had relaxed to an extent and he next propped his sore body up on his elbows and shook his head dizzily. Everything was hazy and muddled, revolving like a perpetual pinwheel. He shuddered at the vertigo images present in his eyesight, feeling sick and on the brink of regurgitating the meager contents of his stomach on the besmirched gravel.

Once his mind thankfully stopped spinning, he obtained a quick look over his body, seeking for any signs of significant injury. To his vast relieve he wasn't hurt too badly, just a few cuts here and there and rips in both his short sleeved gray shirt and beige capri pants, although he could feel tender sores all over his body that would form into tender bruises later. He surmised they were from hitting the ground when he and Amane were— '_Wait'_

Itachi eyes snapped up, a spark of alarm kindling within them, _where was she anyway?_ She had been by his side when the enormous eruption transpired…but she was nowhere within sight now… Fear like a callous knife stabbed him on a conscious intensity and an illogical, vile notion overlapped his mind.

She…she couldn't be…she couldn't have…?

"_Oh no…"_ He scrambled to his feet, overlooking the stiff pain in his legs, and gazed through the brownish smoke, seeking urgently, desperately to find the orange haired girl that had adamantly chose to tag along with him.

"Amane?" he called out uneasily.

Initially, there was no response. In that instant, Itachi began to feeling dreadfulness gnaw nastily at his insides at every millisecond of loud silence. He felt entirely responsible for the orange haired girl's safety, even though she had put herself at risk by accompanying him of her own free will. All he could do was stand there, hoping and waiting. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity and a half to him, the frail voice that he so frantically desired to here at the moment, cut through the thick silence.

"…I-I'm here I-Itachi…"

Warm relief washed over him like sunlight on a radiant day. He sighed in absolute liberation as he glimpsed her tiny figure approach him from his left on ungainly feet caused by another tremor splitting through the Earth underneath them. Before long, she was at his side, hunched over, breathing laboriously and looking worse for wear than previously with her now even more frayed shirt and pants, and (to his shock) a large gash bleeding profusely from the top of her forehead, the scarlet liquid pouring down in between her eyes in many slim rivulets later dripping off her chin to dot the ground with random darker coloration.

"…Amane…"

Now Itachi didn't know her well (hell he didn't even know how old she was), but he had been worried when she had disappeared in the flare-up. He didn't want to find the diffident girl's miniscule form mangled and charred. She didn't deserve that. And he'd blamed himself for letting her come with him in the first place. Now she had been hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, staring mainly at her injury.

"I-I'm okay…" Amane smiled reassuringly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand to halt the burning in them as tears attempted to surface, stubbornly trying to put on a brave face. It was painfully obvious to the younger that she was shaken by the sudden assail, her voice wavering again; she was masking her pain. "You d-don't worry about m-me…it's just a cut…" she sniffed mildly, and he could hear tears in her voice, though none where visible. "A-anyway…c'mon, we have to get to t-that hospital and make sure your o-otouto is safe."

'_She's right…I have to find my otouto,' _he thought."…But that looks really bad…maybe you should go back and—"

"N-no." Amane shook her head decisively, still constraining herself from crying at the burning pain on her forehead. To his incredulity, she scowled at him with watery green eyes, mulishly retorting, "I t-told you I'm okay. You're otouto is important to you, r-right?"

"Of course he is," he said unquestionably.

Though the infant had barely been in his life for but a few months, Itachi's inbreed brotherly instinct, even at his juvenile age, forced a natural need to shield and protect his precious, helpless otouto. He loved him dearly. And though he undeniably found him loud and somewhat weird looking at first, he still swore the day he first caught sight of him, a miniscule, gurgling bundle within the soft blankets, cradled in his mother's gentle arms, that he would protect that child, his otouto, forever.

"R-right," Amane nodded once, wiping her eyes free from the few fugitive tears. "Then h-he should come first."

Itachi was quiet as he looked away from her—he didn't have any words to say; he didn't know what to say. He was so grateful though of this girl, Amane, her selflessness for a child she never met in her life and her willingness to help him. He'd have to repay her someday.

"You should bandage it," Itachi whispered, still not looking directly at her.

"…Hai…" Amane lowered her green orbs to the ground, searching for a sharp object and discovered a kunai impaled in the dirt; she bent down and yanked from the ground.

"Please be careful with that…" he warned.

"I-I will…I've done this before…" Amane clutched the edge of her shirt and held it away from her small body. With the kunai, she severed a portion of her oversized white t-shirt from the hem off and double wound the makeshift bandage around her head twice, wincing at the soreness, before tying it into a knot behind her. "…There…" She gave him a happy yet cheesy smile. "See? I told you!"

Itachi couldn't help but half smile, impressed she could effectively utilize it, before his young face clouded with adult worry. He turned back to Amane, who nodded determinedly—the two young children took off without the need to say so again. His hands squeezed into a taut fist, a single thought running across his mind as they regained where they had left off; '_We'll find you otouto…until then…please be okay…'_

_

* * *

_

Itachi and Amane kept running, taking repeated turns and bends to avoid crumpled piles of broken buildings. A layer of sweat formed on Itachi's forehead, surveying the paramount of destruction heartlessly lay waste to Konoha as he ran. The supreme power of the Kyuubi no Yoko had desecrated a large portion of the village with blatant ease, its raw power pitilessly blowing away most of the structures lining the now unoccupied street. All and everything was damaged to such an extent that it was practically an old rubble ruin.

'_If things were like this,' _he thought morbidly,_ "then…maybe Sasuke might be…'_

"Your o-otouto is okay," asseverated the strawberry suddenly as if reading his thoughts, "I know he is."

Itachi blinked, surprised to hear her voice, and glanced at her, glimpsing fiery pigtailed locks whipping behind her like a flickering flame as she stared ahead. "…How…how can you be so sure?"

"I-I just am…" she muttered lowly. He could barely hear her over the howling wind. "You just have to believe in the best even at the worst of t-times…that's what my kaa-san told me."

"…I see…" Her diaphanous hope somehow raised his low sprits and he desperately hoped she was right. He didn't want Sasuke's safety to be a canard…he didn't know what he would do if Sasuke was _hurt_…the very idea made his insides tighten and pressure build up behind his eyes. No…he would believe in Amane, he felt he could rest his confidence in her optimistic words.

The young duo stole another turn, heading down an impaired road path, the burning remains of the hospital within sight. Slowing down to a measured pace, both beheld the damaged places and stores all around them with quiet repulsion. Deathly silence encompassed, save their constant little feet peddling the ground light. No discernable sign of life anywhere. Distant screams and cries could be caught in the remote area they stood in. Almost appropriately, a chilly wind passed over the wide street, carrying rubble in its invisible fingers across the path and simultaneously causing both children to shiver at its cold-hearted caress.

"It's s-so…empty…" whispered Amane softly, apprehensive eyes perusing the space.

Itachi halted in front of the destroyed hospital, staring hard at the smoking remnants. Amane stood by his side, emerald green eyes wide with shocking revulsion. She glanced anxiously at him. "I-Itachi um, where would they all be if they got out in time?"

"…In the underground hiding place." He pivoted his head to his far-off left, setting his direct gaze forward in that direction. "Over there…come on."

Without looking at her or bothering to ask for her consent, he extended his hand and wrapped his fingers around her bony wrist. Amane glanced at him quizzically, but he ignored her and commenced walking, pulling her diligently further down the broken street, and stopped by a vacant space of dirt and weeds, roughly a hundred feet from the desecrated hospital.

Itachi relinquished his hold on Amane and bent down to ground level, placing his right hand atop the ground and felt meticulously until he came into contact with a thin, black cord. Grasping it tightly, he pulled with all his might. A shrill whine sound and the doorway access rasped with old age, its metallic hinges rusted, as the rectangular wooden flap was opened. Reedy clouds of dust specks floated wildly around them like irksome gnats upon the breach.

"I-Is this it…?" inquired Amane, leaning forward to peer curiously into the inky black entry.

"Hai."

The clandestine passageway is known only to Konoha inhabitants for security rationale, purposely close by the hospital designed for a speedy escape way for injured inhabitants, medic doctors, and nurse caretakers in case of impending emergency.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed the self-effacing girl in unconcealed marvel, "I never knew about this."

"How come?" asked Itachi, rotating his gaze to her, puzzled by her strange lack of knowledge. "You here during…that war too, right…?" Still it resurfaced ghastly unwanted memories just even to mention aloud.

"Oh…" Her expression morphed to painful sadness; she looked down, taking her bottom lip in her baby teeth and let out a small breath before she expatiated, "…I was not here. I…I was born in Uzushio like my kaa-san and auntie. Tou-san moved us to Taki cus my homeland was…destroyed…then, we came here after the war just a while ago cus kaa-san wanted to be closer to auntie, her aneki, too…"

"…Oh…" Itachi lowered his eyes and grimaced, regretting his query since it looked like it was difficult to talk about, marked by her dolorous expression. "…Forgive me…"

"No," Amane shook her vivid orange head wildly, again mumbling, "N-No it's ok…really." She offered him a feeble smile. "I-I don't remember a lot, I was really small then."

The Uchiha gazed at her briefly, sensing something more ominous lurking behind her experience, but halted his contemplation. He returned his onyx orbs to the unbolted passage, jaw clenching, and his visage fixed in determination.

"Let's go."

"Hai…"

They entered in and a heavy slammed echoed upon Itachi shutting the ingress closed, rendering them in a dense blanket of pitch-black obscurity. Amane squeaked, frightened, and leaned against him, feeling blindly around him until she grasped his idle hand tightly. Itachi looked at her even though he could not make out her face in the darkness.

"You're scared?" he asked straightforwardly, feeling her uneven shifting against him.

"Mhmm…" She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "I-I never liked the d-dark…"

"Please don't be scared." He squeezed her hand securely.

Whenever Sasuke woke up and cried in the middle of the night, he would come into his otouto's baby room and just hold his soft minuscule hand reassuringly. The infant would cease crying before his mother came to attend to him. Itachi hoped it would have the same effect on Amane.

"Ok…Itachi…" Her voice sounded much calmer and she seemed to be convinced. But he didn't—or rather couldn't—view the dark blush that swept across her pale cheeks.

Itachi smiled, glad to have placated her. "All right we're going down. Ready?"

"Hai, let's hurry…"

Thus with him leading her, they began to descend down the long set of clay made entrance steps, their soft footsteps resonating in the clammy underground. By and by, their little feet touched the bottom and at once, the dark cavern corridor lit with intense red-orange flames from fixtures lining the smooth, manmade dirt walls.

Amane breathed a sigh of respite, releasing his hand automatically. "Much better…" She let her eyes wander to her companion. "So now what…?" She stared at their simple choices.

Two pathways they could take, both leading further into more darkness. But which one was the right one?

Itachi closed his eyes in quiet deliberation, recalling the accurate instructions through the covert hideaway his mother had informed him, several months back before the contemptible Third Great Shinobi World War was upon the interior of Konoha. He had been in his room, playing by himself…

"_Itachi…" His mother called him from the den area. _

_Instantly, he dropped his toy blocks and ran to his mother, smiling brightly at the sight of her and her swollen belly. _

"_Hai, okaa-san? Is my otouto coming now?"_

"_No not yet, but soon enough. I wanted to know if you remember the way through the underground hideout near the hospital. It's important that you know…" 'The war is nearing…closer to here…'_

"_Hmm…" Just turned four Itachi cocked his head to the side blankly, short peppery black locks following suit. "No. Can you remind me, okaa-san?"_

"_Of course dear…see all you have to do is remember it like a tune that goes like this: Right, right, left right, left, right, right. Doesn't it sound like a little song almost?"_

"_Hai. Right, right, left, right, left, right, right." he half sang cutely in his childish voice still holding purity, innocence (that would be cruelly shattered later on…)._

_Mikoto smiled lovingly. "That's correct dear, just like that. You'll never get lost there if you remember it like that."_

_Itachi smiled widely and nodded. "Hai okaa-san! I'll teach my new otouto too once he's comes."_

"_Dear he won't be able to understand you for a while." She laughed when her firstborn pouted._

Itachi eyes opened, obsidian depths gleaming surely as he voiced, "We go right first."

* * *

The winding route to the nadirs of the hideout was vastly intricate with numerous singular paths, all rigged with treacherous traps to discard any unsolicited invaders. Nonetheless, Itachi identified the correct trail, recalling his mother's song.

Amane trailed a little ways behind the advancing Uchiha as he had politely requested of her earlier, trusting him completely. She silently observed him, in the lambent vermillion light of flame post adorning the side walls every few feet, the smooth and assured way he walked, leading her deeper into the foreboding cavern…but she wasn't afraid for once. It was veritable yet peculiar perception; nevertheless…sheintuitively alleged that her younger companion possessed something she could not offer appellation to that made her attain an intrinsic fealty to him which, hand in hand, allowed her to be able to place her full faith and reliance Itachi, that she would be safe with him here, though she had merely chanced upon him initially.

But…why was that?

The strawberry rubbed her injured forehead carefully, flinching as it gave a nasty twinge. Perhaps she was thinking much too hard about an adult like concept at her age…

The moist convoluted cavern was muted and every little step they took bounced off the walls, producing an ongoing reverberation in the interior. Water droplets pattered around them. But they still pressed on, not letting anything throw them off their terminus. Together, they paced in the quiet secretive garrison, ultimately—after wandering for ten minutes—reaching a weighty looking dark brown door.

"Itachi, this is it, ne?" Amane asked excitedly, eyes lighting up as they fluctuated from the egress to him. "Your otouto is here, I can feel it."

The young Uchiha nodded slowly. He made a prayer at that moment. He prayed frenetically that his otouto would be there, unharmed and possibly slumbering peacefully.

Itachi didn't want his otouto to experience anything this despicable attack had wrought. He knew he was only a baby and therefore unaware of his surrounds fairly, but even still…his entire being trembled and he drew in a shuddering breath of the dank air of the underground base. Gradually, a small hand outstretched to the gold handle, thin, shaking fingers grasping it and pushed it open wide.

'_Please be in here safe…otouto…'_

He hoped the precious light he sought would be at the end of this dark cavern.

* * *

**_Author's memorandum_**

Sorry for another cliffy, but it felt right to end it there. The next chapter will have two chapters to conclude the Kyuubi arc so they will be extra-long. I've dropped particular hints mainly in this chapter and once or twice in the last chapter about whom Amane is worried about. Three of them are canon characters; do you know the three she is related to? As usual, thanks for reading! A review or constructive criticism would be nice, hint, hint!


	4. Callously Shattered Part I

_Author's memorandum_

Really sorry for another late update, but school interfered, plus certain computer hogs in my home kept me from typing this. I also had to do some research on this to found out more about the Kyuubi attack so I could add some more characters in the mix, though I'm not saying any of these canon characters (besides the obvious) were involved in the Kyuubi attack…purely made up. I'm very sorry for this month late chapter again. Thank you all who faved/alerted this story and to those who reviewed as well!

**Warning**: This chapter and the next chapter (when it comes out) are quite morbid. Just cautioning you; this _is_ a tragedy so it was bound to happen. Yep so that's all on that issue.

**Note**: I have no idea how old Uchiha Shisui is; I looked but couldn't find it…so if **anyone** knows **please **enlighten me. For now, I am making him about three years older that Itachi, so he's seven.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Callously Shattered…Part I**

Ferocious roars coupled with dying screams and yells devastated the dark night sky.

Still the sinister Kyuubi's unrelenting assault persisted on the weary shinobi of Konoha. And still the shinobi of Konoha fought a fruitless battle that was doomed to failure, determined to stop the demon fox or die trying. Left and right, more people were sadistically struck down by the thrashing gargantuan tails.

Across from where the enormous Kyuubi stood was the infamous giant toad, Gamabunta. Both immense creatures stared each other down yet neither made a move against each. However, the Kyuubi continued mowing down countless ninja while keeping an observant scarlet eye on the toad.

Meanwhile, the Yodaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, stood tall atop Gamabunta, staring hard at the Kyuubi. His spiky blonde locks waved calmly in the cool light breeze, contrasting with the appalling atmosphere of the attack. Firm lips compressed and set in a taut line.

"It seems…he is the one manipulating the Kyuubi's assail…"

"…Then what will you do?" asked Gamabunta in his deep, rumbling voice, surveying the menacing Kyuubi before him with utter detestation. "We're running out of time."

"I know." replied the Yodaime Hokage steadily. "Where is—"

"Right here," In a burst of billowing smoke and leaves, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, appeared atop the massive toad beside the blonde. He took a quick look at his former pupil. "…You know what's happening, right?"

"I do. _He_ undoubtedly is the one behind the Kyuubi's unexpected assault." said Minato darkly, a steely glint flashing in those profound sapphire orbs. "Nothing is working against the Kyuubi…he has predicted every single move I've made…I have but one choice left."

"Y-You don't mean you're going with…**that** jutsu?" exclaimed Jiraiya in total disbelief, inexplicable dismay on his features. "Do you know what you're saying?! If you do that, then you'll die and—"

"I have no alternative." the _Yellow Flash _stated solidly. "I will protect this village at all cost."

The Sannin's expression went dark with regret at his former student's senseless choice though he knew it was the proper one. He looked at the raging Kyuubi and the countless number of shinobi falling by its gruesome power. If nothing was done soon…the entire village would be sent into the murky depths of oblivion.

"I see." muttered Jiraiya softly, clear understanding in his tone. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind."

"…Sensei…" whispered Minato quietly.

Jiraiya's lips tightened and he glanced at the Yodaime Hokage.

His sky blue eyes were hardened with predetermined resolution as he stared boldly at the rampant Kyuubi. Minato's mouth opened, almost hesitant for a split second, before he concluded his proclamation,

"…Sensei…I'm asking you for one last favor."

As Minato said that, a flash of a beautiful burgundy haired woman with dark violet eyes flickered like a luminous flame through his mind. The woman he loved.

_Kushina…_

She was smiling so brightly, her pale cheeks dusted a radiant cherry as she held gently in her strong loving arms their newborn son…

He'd be leaving so much behind, so many people he loved behind; his beloved wife _(Kushina)_ and newborn son _(Naruto)…_his sweet little niece _(Amane)_ and her devoted shinobi parents _(Maemi and Hironobu)_…his sensei _(Jiraiya)_ who stood beside him…his own pupils _(Kakashi, Rin, and Obito, who had tragically passed before him)_ this village, Konoha, that he loved so much, that he was willing to throw everything away; his loved ones, the village and its citizens…he sought to protect…all of them, everything…left behind…his existence abandoned, forfeited for its sake…

But—

"Minato…"

Jiraiya's voice brought him out of the longing memories. He shook his head, dispensing his mind of longing wistful recollection.

This was how it would be. This was his duty to the people of Konoha, civilian and shinobi alike. This would be his final act…this would be his fate. The Yodaime Hokage finally shut his eyes purposefully, acceptingly.

Even still, regret whispered in his heart and he only found a veneer of condolence in apologizing to them mutely.

…_I'm sorry everyone…I'm so sorry Kushina…please find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me for my actions…for what I'm about to do to him…our child…_

"Sensei please bring me…my son."

The luminous orb speckled with mysterious craters shed silvery moonlight on the Yodaime Hokage for the last time, reflected the _(valiant)_ sacrifice, the _(ultimate)_ surrender of his _(victorious)_ downfall silently.

A malevolent howl callously shattered the faint hours of darkness preceding dawn, ostensibly and infinitely resonating piercingly…a spiteful equivalent to Death.

* * *

A brilliant light enveloped the two children as Itachi pushed and opened the heavy door, gradually receding. Temporarily blinded and dazed, both blinked owlishly to disperse the strange colorful spots from their young vision.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked a rough male voice laced with palpable suspicion.

Amane gulped and instantly cowered behind Itachi while he stood straight and fearlessly looked the burly shinobi in the eye, unafraid in the least.

"We are only kids. We came here to get away from the danger."

"I see," grunted the stocky man, peering at them with muddy brow orbs. "Then come in."

Itachi let out a soft sigh, relieved. "Thank you." He looked over his small shoulder at the trembling, whimpering strawberry. "…Amane?"

"Y-yes…?" she squeaked, still quivering, eyes squeezed shut.

"It's okay…we aren't in trouble."

She opened her eyes cautiously, blinking a couple of times before turning those doleful green orbs to his face.

"O-oh…" A petite hand awkwardly scratched her bright orange head. "S-sorry…"

"You don't have to say sorry. Come on." Itachi entered inside, Amane trailing closely behind him.

The big man pulled the door to and looked down at the battered, scratched up children, particularly Amane. "…Looks like you both are in need of some medical care."

"Oh no thanks, w-we're fine," said Amane quickly, waving a nervous hand dismissively. "These people from the hospital need more care than us…right Itachi?"

"Hai." He nodded in concord.

They would be fine for now, even Amane with that gash on her forehead.

"…Very well…" the shinobi grumbled, somewhat surprised at the children's consideration. "But you two should have already been somewhere safe…to come over here unsupervised…didn't you realize the danger?"

"S-sorry but…Itachi…" She stole a fleeting glance at him. "He h-had to find his otouto…"

The shinobi raised a prying eyebrow. "Really? You're one dedicated nii-san aren't you?"

Itachi didn't say anything in reply. His sharp gray orbs were rapidly scanning the enormous cavern room. There were throngs of people here, old, sick, healthy, young… Most appeared to be average citizens but oddly, there was a single shinobi placed in every corner of the four walled area, not counting the shinobi that had opened the door for them. He wondered why they were specifically positioned, until another quake ripped through the ground, more intensely powerful due to their underground location.

The people within began to panic and Amane latched her arms around his own arm in instinctive fear, shuddering violently. But the four shinobi in their precise angle simultaneously clapped their hands together, the sound reverberating as dark blue chakra emitted from the agents. The booming quake ceased almost instantly. And the extreme panic dissipated. Itachi understood what happened; they were probably _Doton_ jutsu style shinobi and had most likely repelled the tremor from reaching underground here somehow.

He returned his attention to his immediate surroundings. There was a lot of noisy crying and murmuring in here like at the nursery building him and Amane had broken out of. He could see even younger children here, clinging tightly to their parents for reassuring security.

Itachi looked further past the multitude of arched, fearful people and into the isolated back of the crowded covert space. He spotted a familiar face at long last. His own face lit up with a minute smile.

"Shisui!"

The older Uchiha looked up at the abrupt call of his name, seeking the owner. "…Itachi…?"

"I'm glad you're okay…" said Itachi, leaving Amane, who watched him inquiringly from afar.

Shisui smiled lightly at the sight of his best friend still well and intact. "Heh, same here. We were all worried about you." He nudged his shoulder behind him, indicating the Uchiha that had taken refugee here.

Itachi saw for the most part, that these particular members of his clan were lower class shinobi, non-shinobi or younger children who could not participate in the battle. He noticed his uncle attempting to sooth a sobbing Uchiha toddler. Her parents were most likely involved in the struggle with the unknown enemy that had abruptly attacked Konoha.

The young Uchiha lowered his eyes, wondered how his own parents were fairing…but right now…he had someone more fragile to worry about. He revolved his attention back to his elder brother figure.

"Shisui…" began Itachi quietly, faint nervousness entering his usually unyielding voice. "Is…please tell me…my otouto…"

"Sasuke?" Shisui paused and slightly grinned. "He's perfectly fine with your aunt; she just went to get him some more blankets." He nodded to his right.

At those words, unimaginable relief flooded in his system. _He's okay…he's okay…_ Itachi was just so…_happy_. It was as if the weight of this immense chaotic world had been lifted off his small shoulders. He felt light-headed and just plain _happy _at hearing those words…those sweet words:_ He's perfectly fine… _

It was like a beautiful song, a chant from the heavens, an ethereal blessing…it meant the world to him…no more than the world to him. It meant more that life itself.

He ran to his location and baby Sasuke, his otouto, was there, cradled in his aunt's arms, sleeping peacefully as if nothing terrible was happening at all above the outside world. His little face was smooth and unwrinkled, and he was breathing evenly and deeply. His short silky dark curls fell short near his closed lids which, when opened, held lively springs of smoky gray pools, so unfeasibly bottomless that it was probable to drown in them.

Sasuke was absolutely loveable and adorable.

Itachi smiled joyfully at the simple sweet sight. Heartfelt tears gathered in his eyes and leaked down his smooth cheeks, tears of happiness and utter relief.

"Sasuke…my otouto…you're okay."

His hopeful prayers had benevolently been answered…

* * *

"Itachi sweetie," exclaimed his aunt Uruchi. "Thank goodness you're alright! Your mother contacted us and told me that she had you at the building where a shinobi named Kaishou supervised. How in the world did you get here?"

The young Uchiha, who was currently cradling Sasuke in his arms with vigilant delicateness, paused in the middle of stroking the baby's supple dark hair. He hesitated, knowing if he told the truth that she would most likely fuss at him for his recklessness. Pale lips formed a miniscule frown.

What could he tell her?

"I-Itachi…?"

Said Uchiha blinked, snapped out if his contemplations, and looked over at the forgotten Amane as she nervously approached near him. He stared blankly at the girl.

"Hmm?"

"Uh…" She gazed awkwardly at him, feeling exceedingly incongruous. "Your otouto…?"

"He's fine…" he said quietly, frowning vaguely upon realizing his discourteous actions. "…I'm sorry I left you…I just wanted to find him…"

"I-It's okay I understand…I'm just happy he's okay…" she said, smiling. She shifted closer to him and gazed at the small infant in his gentle grasp, emerald eyes lighting up in adoration. "Ah, he's so cute! He looks a lot like you."

Itachi blinked innocuously, momentarily wondering why it was _everyone_ said that whenever they came across him and Sasuke together…

"Is this young girl a friend of yours, Itachi?" inquired Uruchi curiously.

Amane immediately got flustered. "Oh…n-no I just…"

"Hai," stated Itachi firmly before she could persist any further. "Her name is Yoshikawa Amane."

"Ah is that so? Well it's nice to meet you, sweetie," greeted Uruchi warmly.

Meanwhile, the strawberry (after courteously bowing and replying to the kind elder woman) gave Itachi an incredulous stare of utmost surprise.

"But Itachi…we…I-I mean…I've done nothing for y-you…"

"…"

Itachi just emitted a low sigh.

Honestly, the girl had no self-esteem or confidence in herself. Without her help, he technically, would have never made it this far; he'd still be trapped in that building, not having any clue as to Sasuke's unsure safety. And without her assurance, he would have lost all hope in finding Sasuke safe at all. She needed to realize that her actions merited his friendship or at least his deference.

"…Amane you've done more for me than you know. Stop being like that."

The girl went silent at the hinted thanks and stared at her feet in embarrassment. Itachi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Shisui came over to them, followed closely behind Itachi's uncle, Teyaki.

"Itachi, it's good to see you're well." he said contently. "My Uruchi here was extremely worried about you."

"But he's fine. All we have to worry about now, is our shinobi clan members." his wife said, concern etched on her olden features. "I hope this terrible attack ends soon."

"You as well as I…Itachi watch your otouto I need to speak in private with your aunt."

"Hai."

Teyaki nodded in approval and led his wife off to a secluded area.

Shisui watched them go with a small frown. "Wonder what's up…?" He paused and glanced peculiarly at modest Amane. "Who are you?"

"I…I…" She went terribly red, stuttering again. "M-My name is…Yoshikawa A-Amane; it's nice t-to meet you!" She gave him a low, respectful bow.

"…Same here…I'm Shisui…"

"Oh no need to tell me Uchiha-san." she said quickly, becoming visibly less uncomfortable. "I'm not w-worthy…I don't know why Itachi told me his name…even though I-I asked…"

Shisui looked questionably at his best friend. Itachi shook his head, indicating he dismiss her custom unusualness; he looked down at his sleeping otouto, examining his present condition. Sasuke was still breathing regularly. It appears whatever illness he had incurred was now cured and gone.

Itachi looked back up at Shisui after adjusting Sasuke in a more comfortable position. "Do you know what's happening?"

"No…at least not much…" he replied, sighing. "And I'm a _Genin_…but they only let _Chūnin_ and higher fight for some reason…all I know is whatever's attacking Konoha…it's no ordinary foe."

"I see…" Itachi cogitated intently and frowned, recalling the strawberry's words back when she had decisively chosen to accompany him in his search for Sasuke. "…Amane…you said something about a monster…"

The green eyed girl's entire body stiffened and trembled all over. She diverted her gaze to the side and closed her tremulous orbs, her breathing shallow from the impulsive terror that had risen within her. Itachi's frown deepened. He realized she was an easily frightened girl, but from what he could tell this was true fear that shown on her childish features.

"What is it?" Shisui asked keenly, vaguely perturbed by her lack of elucidation.

"I…" Amane took a shuddering breath and looked up at both Uchiha with watery eyes. "I-I think they called it the K-Kyuubi…a-and it's a monster. It's attacking Konoha."

Two pairs of dark eyes widened in shock. So that was the cause of the sudden attack…that was the great iniquity taking place in their village.

"They call it the Kyuubi cus it has nine big tails…" she continued, wanting to explain it. "It's a really big demon fox; I live where it's attacking and I saw it. My uncle only just had time to get me outta my house before it was smashed…my kaa-san had to help fight cus she's a kunoichi. And my tou-san had to help heal the hurt people cus he's a medic ninja."

"A demon fox?" murmured Shisui, his gray eyes narrowing definitely. "I better tell Teyaki-san. Thank you Yoshikawa-san."

She nodded mutely as he strolled efficiently to the senior Uchiha. Itachi breathed out, unconsciously and instinctively holding Sasuke a little closer to him. No wonder why his mother had so adamantly advised him to stay put in that place. He felt a little bad at disobeying a direct order from his mother now…but it was too late for regrets.

Besides…he simply didn't regret finding Sasuke safe and sound. His mother would understand, he hoped, as to why he disobeyed her.

His small lips tightened, suppressing his anxiety, and he returned his gaze to Amane only to be taken aback by her unanticipated expression. Shining tears of lachrymose had sprung into her startling green eyes, and they shortly cascaded down her round face in thin streams along the sides of her round cheeks.

"Itachi," Her soft voice was brimming, overflowing with downhearted connotation, "…My auntie might have had her baby now…and uncle has to fight that Kyuubi cus he's the Yodaime Hokage…"

Itachi stared at her, in every respect, speechless with incredulous astonishment. Namikaze Minato, _the Yellow Flash_ was her uncle?!

"I-I don't know what's happening to them at all…" she whispered sorrowfully. "I'm scared…I don't know what to d-do…"

The young Uchiha quickly recovered from the shocking information, and lowered his eyes. He was empathetic to how she was feeling and related to her distress; his clan and his parents were out there, battling this terrible clash with an all powerful demon fox. He hadn't the faintest idea of their whereabouts or well being…for all he knew…they could be—

"Itachi…" Amane's meek voice drew him from his thoughts. He stared at her, watching her wipe the sadness from her eyes. "I…I have a strange question to ask you…"

The Uchiha stared at her peculiarly._ A strange question to ask me…? Why does she say such things in that way?_ "…What is it?"

"…Um…w-why is it that your clan is in the way back? It seems weird…"

"I don't know." he responded truthfully.

Little did young Itachi know; the factual motive was attributable to the prominent Uchiha clan being under direct suspicion to the connection of the origin of the assault by the Kyuubi no Yoko…already.

"Oh…" Amane's face went strangely dour without prior notice. "Itachi I'll be…right back…"

Noiselessly, she turned around and walked into the crowd of people, disappearing from his range of sight instantly.

Itachi leaned his head to the side, vaguely wondering why she had so abruptly left him and…that bizarre look in her eyes. He sighed, dismissing the notion fleetingly, and looked down at his otouto, the only persistent comforting light in this bleak darkness that encompassed his world so despairingly.

* * *

Amane stepped with careful precision through the mixed masses of civilians, hospital patients, doctors, nurses, and medic shinobi. Her forlorn bright green orbs were downcast, swirling with an uncharacteristic emotion.

"I…I have to know…" she whispered to herself, reaffirming herself that this was the right choice. "I just have to—"

"I don't know if we'll make it through this…" whispered a worried female voice.

The young girl stopped in her tracks and turned her eyes to a young woman that was conversing with an older man. Grimacing acutely, she backed up and concealed herself, deciding to first eavesdrop, wanting to hear what they were secretly whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't worry," the man mumbled confidently. "The shinobi will stop the attack…same with Minato-sama. He's powerful."

"I know but…I saw what was attacking us…I don't think even the _Yellow Flash_ can stop that monster."

"Uh…!" Amane's small body went rigidly stiff like cold stone.

Frozen terror seeped deep into her conscious at the awful words from the woman that unremittingly stabbed her very soul. She broke out in a cold sweat, her breathing becoming alarmingly labored.

"N-no…" she gasped lowly, eyes wide with the refusal to accept those callous words as she took an involuntary step back. "You…you're wrong."

The lady blinked, fairly bewildered, and looked at the horrified girl, not understanding her words for she knew not that the strawberry had overheard her. "Are you okay little girl…?"

Amane passionately shook her fiery orange head as a piercing cry burst from her tiny lips,

"_You're wrong!"_

Like an ignited spark, she streaked forward into the muddled crowd, past the woman and man who could only watch with stationary incredulousness, hot yet resolute tears blurring her forest green orbs, wholly overwhelmed by blazing anxiety and fear that cruelly destroyed her rational sense.

A solitary thought flashed through her distraught mind with definitive certainty as he loped through the horde of people.

_I won't believe that! I'm going to find out the truth!_

* * *

Itachi looked up from his otouto as he heard a familiar, pitched cry break the loud, mundane atmosphere.

"Amane?"

Immediate concern flitted on his juvenile face. He had thought it was especially odd that she had mysteriously left for no apparent reason. He recalled that strange look, that scintillating ember that had smoldered within her despondent emerald gems.

Why did she suddenly scream out like that?

"Oi Itachi…wasn't that Yoshikawa-san?" inquired Shisui suddenly as he walked back up to him.

"I think so…but—"

"Hey wait girl! You can't leave out of here!" yelled a startled male voice at the front.

"…"

Both young Uchiha exchanged a look of instantaneous understanding.

Itachi now knew what Amane was planning to do…and…if he didn't bring an end to her inane recklessness, she'd be susceptible to innumerable perils. He made a hasty, quixotic verdict; in spite of everything, he truly felt as he owed her.

"Shisui…please don't tell Teyaki and Uruchi I'm gone unless they ask." he whispered rapidly. "Please watch over my otouto." _Forgive me Sasuke…for leaving you…_

"I will Itachi." said the older Uchiha unfalteringly, perceiving what his best friend meant as he gently placed the slumbering infant in his arms.

"Thank you." Itachi muttered gratefully. In a flash, he took off running in the direction where Amane had departed.

A morbid frown crossed Shisui's visage and he glanced down at the peaceful Sasuke, genuine worry shining in his near black orbs.

"I really hope your nii-san will be okay…"

* * *

Amane swiftly slipped past the shinobi door guard, past the cracked open door, and dashed back into the dank underground tunnels. The fire fixtures lining the dirt walls illuminated her form, her running shadow made large and wild against the opposite wall.

Tears still held fast in her morose, viridian orbs as she sprinted blindly down the path, turning a random course despite not knowing the accurate itinerary like Itachi. All she could think of was her family and how she wanted to see them safe and sound. As a result of this, she had made a large mistake in the route she had taken and unknowingly headed in a straight line for precarious jeopardy.

"Amane!"

She didn't bother stopping to look at the owner of the voice and inexorably kept onward, even as he called urgently to her once more.

"Amane please stop!"

"G-go away Itachi!" she heedlessly cried back. "I'm n-not going back!"

Itachi's dark eyes narrowed seeing her faint, darting form not too far ahead of him. He pursued her frantically. If only he could get to her in time. He tried to notify her yet again, of the pending danger she unintentionally headed for.

"You have to stop now or you'll—"

A strident, hollow crack of solid terrain followed by a high, surprised yelp cut him right off; before his very eyes, Amane's petite figure disappeared from sight as she sharply plummeted downwards into a subterranean lacuna.

Icy horror spread on his countenance at her prompt disappearance and penetrated his erratically throbbing heart.

—_No!_

"Hang on Amane, I'm coming!"

With a strong leap, he dived and slid roughly on his stomach to the ravine, reflexively reaching over the rocky rim of the trap hole and threw both hands down; he caught and grabbed small, falling hands just in time, holding them tightly as he hung halfway over the boundary of the yawning fissure.

Ever so slightly, his small body edged forward with the dangling Amane's extra weight, skimming his prone body nearer and nearer to hungry mouth of the crevice. Loose, insignificant rocks descended into the gulch with a concave, crumbling sound.

Itachi grunted at the callous, stinging sensation of his torso skidding painstakingly slow, almost leisurely, against the abrasive grotto base, the coarse, deleterious gravel easily digging through his ripped shirt, biting acerbically into the soft fleshy tissue. Deliberately ignoring the agonizing attrition, he returned his concentration to the swaying girl sagging helplessly below the gaping basin.

He stared into her wide eyes, seeing the raw terror shine brilliantly on her grubby face, seeing tears of fear illuminate her emerald orbs. Time seemed to stop and the world around them vanished; the only thing that existed at this hazardous instant, this perilous moment, was he and the girl whose very life he held in his hands.

_Amane…!_

The solitary thing stopping her from descending to her forthcoming death was him. It was the onus he laden with. It was all on him, her life was his to save only.

"_I-Itachi!"_ Amane's voice was unnaturally high, panic-stricken, suppliant, wholly conveying her transparent terror. "O-oh, d-don't let me _go_,_ please_ I-Itachi, _please_ don't!"

"I'm not," he assured compellingly, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled to keep a firm grasp on the petrified girl. "I won't let you fall Amane."

"I b-believe y-you, just _please_ hurry though!" Her fear was flagrant and nearly infectious.

But Itachi nodded once reassuringly before heaving her upwards, endeavoring to salvage the terrified strawberry from her fatal, flaccid position.

Slowly but surely, he drew the slightly larger girl up through nothing short of sheer effort and immense will power. With her using her feet to dig into the cavity's stony wall, assisting him by additionally lifting her own self up, he had her back on level ground and successfully out of the danger that had befallen her.

Both young children regained themselves and sat there on their bony knees at the edge of the great fracture in the earth, arched over and sweating liberally, attempting to repose themselves. Their small shoulders shook and rocked with heavy pants from the vast effort and a wide variety of ardent emotions.

Amane was the first to catch her breath and recompose her fluctuating emotions; tentatively, she lifted her face and turned her unpretentious gaze at the panting, exhausted Uchiha that had risked his own life to preserve hers. A cordial feeling formed in her chest, surfacing warmly in her beating heart.

"Th-Thank you so much…Itachi…" she whispered earnestly, offering him a watery smile.

Itachi raised his lowered head and nodded mutely, wincing slightly at the sharp throbbing from his scratched up torso. However, he merely pushed his pain away. He leant over and took a prying peek down at where she had virtually plunged to her demise; he could just make out jagged metallic spikes at the very bottom of the ominous depression. He shuddered invisibly at the contemplation of Amane falling down in to **that**…it had been way too close a call.

Reasonable rage without proceeding presage pervaded his waking awareness, genuinely livid at her impetuous behavior.

"What were you _thinking_?!" he snapped tersely, glaring balefully at her. "You don't know your way through here! You almost _died_!"

Amane balked at his clipped tone and apprehensively glanced at him; she saw that he was acutely angry with her, and she bowed her head in crushing shame, blinking several times to hold in the ignominious tears that threatened to fall. Her bright carrot bangs shadowed her inglorious expression from his sight.

"I-I'm…s-sorry…" she managed to eke out, tiny hands balling into fist in her small lap. "I just…I had too…"

"Why?" asked an irritated Itachi shortly, staring hard at her as he waited for a commonsensical response (not that he believed there was one) to her clouded judgment.

"Because…I h-heard someone talking…" She took a rattling breath of moist air. "Talking about h-how they don't know if uncle can stop the Kyuubi…I wanted to find him and my own family…"

Itachi watched her closely, his incensed frown dissipating, as she sniffled and elevated her head up to stare despondently and remorsefully at him.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured for a second time. "But…when I saw you w-with some of y-your family…I guess I was…jealous…"

"Jealous?" he repeated, mystified by her choice of word.

Amane nodded heavily, alternating her dejected bright green eyes to her fumbling hands that were resting in her lap.

"Mh-hm…I-I was jealous th-that you had found someone and at least knew they were okay…unlike me…and then I felt really bad, cus you had taken a risk to find your otouto and I haven't done anything for my family…so…" she trailed off, unable to fully distinguish the various emotions she felt, let alone explicate them.

Itachi sighed, recognizing her precipitate sentiment.

"…I see…"

He comprehended what she was trying to communicate to him. Her reasoning seemed entirely apposite; she had simply wanted to see her family, her loved ones, like he had…see them safe and sound…_alive._

But…there was one thing he still didn't get.

Itachi looked at her solemnly.

"Why did you go without me…?"

"…What…?" She glanced at him with surprised, widened eyes. "I couldn't ask you to come with me…it's not safe."

Itachi actually rolled his eyes this time around. "And coming with me to find my otouto wasn't?"

"…Um…" She was at sudden impasse; there really was no counter argument for that steadfast rationalization. "But…well…this is d-different…"

"I'm coming with you." he stated plainly. "It's fair that I do, since you came with me without my permission first."

Amane stared disbelievingly at him, not wanting to believe her ears. However, he was resolutely serious. Her bony shoulders slumped in utter defeat, but a gratifying smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes in concluding acceptance.

"Thank you so much for this Itachi."

He said nothing in response, but simply made a noise of acknowledgement in his throat. But he wondered why he couldn't bring himself to return a simple "Your welcome" back.

* * *

In record time, the two children had made it back to the entrance of the dank underground with Itachi leading her correctly this occasion.

Amane seemed to momentarily overlook her fear of the dark; she rushed past Itachi and hurriedly ascended up the elongated flight of steps, regardless of the flickering fire fixtures extinguishing once the two had stepped on the first rung, plunging them in outwardly perpetual darkness.

Upon reaching the climax, she pushed the flap door up and it flipped backwards, the aperture completely opened. She emerged from the underground like a vivid, nascent blossom, black pupils outlined with gold, contracting in the dazzling milky moonlight.

Outlying roars and cries echoed northward tenuously.

Amane stared at the path ahead of her, gritting her teeth with indefatigable resolve and advanced in that course.

_I'm coming to you as fast as I can everyone!_

Itachi sighed as he surfaced from the hideout like a mysterious, dark flame, spotting his unchangeable "companion" going ahead of him. _There she goes again… _He got on his feet sturdily and raced after the sprinting girl. His hidden bleeding chest ached with each long stride he took.

After but a minute or so, his young body, though healthy, began to complain of its relentless severe turmoil it endured. Itachi was breathing greater than normalcy allocated owing to his obscured injury; the four year old Uchiha would not be able to catch up if she kept going at that swift pace.

"Amane please slow down!" he called at the top of his voice so she could hear him. But if she had heard him, she didn't display any indication. "Amane!"

"I've gotta hurry I-Itachi!" she said avidly, slowing down to some extent as she looked over her shoulder at his lagging form. "Who knows what could have happened by now!"

"I know that but slow down and…be careful for—ah!" Itachi gasped as his foot caught and wedged inside a great chink (the very thing he had wanted to caution her about) in the derelict ground from all the earthquakes, and he fell heavily on his impaired abdomen with a dull groan.

An atrocious crack sickeningly resonated in the frosty night air.

Amane's face twisted appallingly as she emitted a piercing cry of unfathomable horror. "Oh no Itachi, hang on!" She turned on her heel and tore madly for the young Uchiha.

Itachi, his small form bent on the ground, grinded his teeth at the searing white hot pain that shot up his ankle to his spine and higher still, deep into the crevices of his astounded mind, doing his best to block out the unspeakable scream threatening to rupture.

But he gasped out loud, notwithstanding himself, crunching into his lower lip so hard, that he drew vibrant red blood; it dribbled down his chin and dripped in spots onto the brown dirt ground, staining it darker.

He was still a young child no matter how mature he appeared.

As Amane neared him, a malicious, earsplitting howl shattered Konohagakure's shadowy sinister skies. Both children screwed their eyes shut at the dreadful sound, but the strawberry made to Itachi in any case. She slid to a jarring stop, rising up emaciated clouds of fine dust, quickly kneeling by his side.

His foot was deeply lodged and jammed in the jagged crevice and his lean ankle was hideously twisted in an abnormal angle.

"_O-oh…"_ Amane uttered softly, fearfully, falling unswervingly on her knees, slim body shuddered at the dismal sight and she looked ready to cry her eyes out. _"I-Itachi…"_

The Uchiha rotated his colorless eyes that were barbed in pain to the frantic girl and saw her features exhorting overmastering terror for his abject circumstance. A fresh wave of scalding pain slammed down on him and he sucked in an uneven breathy groan; Amane let out a quivering note of lament.

"_Oh I-Itachi…!"_ she whimpered, elevated distress apparent in her voice. _"Oh Itachi_ w-what should I _do_?!_"_

"It's okay, calm down…I'm fine…just help me get my foot out…"

Amane gave him a revolted gawk. "B-but what if I hurt you?"

"It's unavoidable, just hurry and do it," he affirmed stoutly, though he already was in excruciating pain.

Amane looked indecisive, but she swallowed and nodded cagily, calming down slightly at his words of reassurance, though leaded with dread. "…O-Okay Itachi…I-I'm so sorry if I hurt y-you…" She first slipped an attentive arm around his slender body, holding him securely against her own, while the other arm moved to his leg. She hesitated when her nimble fingers delicately touched his swelling ankle.

Itachi glared impatiently at her. "Come on hurry, we have to get to your family, remember?"

"H-hai…" she stammered. Her emerald orbs flicked apologetically to his face and she grasped it. As tenderly as she could, she pulled upward.

"Ah…uh…!"

Itachi hissed fervently at the intense pain that blossomed upon the lugging action, and curled his hands in a tense fist, willing himself to hold everything that wanted to escape from him inside so as to not frighten the already anxious strawberry. Scorching tears pricked the back of his dark eyes, but he blatantly refused to shed them.

Amane stopped briefly, sensing his obvious discomfort. "Itachi…"

"K-Keep going A-Amane…"

"Uh!"

The young girl felt tremendously unsettled at hearing the wavering note of dread in Itachi's usually strong voice. Her hand was involuntarily shaking, knowing this was her who was causing him such pain.

Detestable guilt settled in.

'_Why did this have to happen?!' _Amane thought bitterly as she forcefully summoned up her nerve and tried yet again. _'Why now?'_ She did her best to disregard Itachi's aggrieved cries and focused solely on getting him free at all cost in its place, lug his ankle with sturdy care.

Yet another wounded hiss tore from Itachi's lips as she gave an even harder tug. Sweating and panting copiously, his dampened forehead flopping on her frail shoulder, gasping at every strong pull, every thorny throb that burned and scarred his receptive senses.

He felt disgustingly nauseous and clammy all over. But he was glad she finally was doing as he wanted even though it hurt like hell.

A discordant, strange rumbling noise thundered in his ears; Amane was too distrait and focused on liberating him from his agonizing incarceration to notice the noise. Itachi paused deliberately. He actually overlooked his extreme pain and listened intensely on the reverberation. It sounded like groaning…no more like stone breaking in half. Befuddled, he opened his eyes and looked sideways to the left of him.

That's when he caught sight of it—a decrepit massive structure was the source of the strident noise. It was adjacent to them, half blown away, and it seemed no longer able to sustain itself. It was progressively cracking, leaning further toward them. Itachi attained the disturbing realization instantaneously.

"Amane…" Itachi whispered uneasily, staring at the flouting edifice. "The building…"

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"It's going to fall on us…"

"Wh-what?!" she gasped loudly, now snapping her head to the left and glimpsed it. "B-but you're stuck here Itachi!"

He didn't say anything, knowing this was exceptionally true. The dilapidated building groaned again and the children glanced at it just as its unbalanced weight splintered it in half and it staggered and lurched forward and tumbled downwards with the deafening rupture of broken building material, the sharp wail of wind, and the vagueness of approaching death.

Itachi lowered his eyes, bangs overshadowing his truthfully scared face…he knew there was one sagacious, sensible choice even though he didn't want to have it end like this…he hoped all his family and loved ones (especially his precious otouto) would forgive him somehow…

"Amane," he began somberly, looking at her with a stony face of pre-determined resolve, mind altogether made up. "Please go and run before it falls on you too."

"_What?! N-No way!"_ she cried incredulously, shaking her head vehemently. "There's _no way _I'm gonna leave you until I get you out!"

"_Are you crazy?!"_ he growled equally disbelievingly, trying to shove her away, even as the building picked up implausible momentum. "You can't get me free in time, just go! We _both_ don't have to die!"

She shook her head furiously again and both her small hands grabbed his leg indomitably, her own mind made up akin to the magnanimous Uchiha that had conversely saved her not too long ago; what kind of person—a **despicable** coward—would she be to leave him when he had just risked his life—even now once more, he was attempting to—for hers?

"No Itachi! I won't let you go now! You didn't let me go and I won't either!" she said obdurately, jerking his ankle with all her meek strength embedded with hope, grief, and fortitude.

Itachi screamed loudly at the inconceivable pain that shattered his senses, the outcry clamoring above the booming, plummeting building.

…

And the foot came miraculously came free.

A flash of scarlet blood splattered from an incision in his leg caused by the serrated inner walls of the fracture. Amane appeared totally surprised by her achievement.

"I…I did it?"

Itachi blinked, also astounded, circling his obsidian orbs to her stunned face. "…Amane…"

Her two orange ponytails swerved back and forth as she shook her head minutely, snapping out of her stupor. "Come Itachi, w-we gotta get outta here!" She pulled his destabilized arm around her shoulders to support him, and rose to her feet.

But the structure's looming shadow on the ground was getting bigger and bigger with each millisecond. Itachi and Amane looked up and their breath collectively hitched in their throats; the building was mere yards away from them.

It was already too late.

Downwards it crashed, prepared to brutally smash them. They could only watch in numb horror, the dark structure reflected in their eyes, as their lives were about to be obliterated in a tragically ephemeral yet interminable instant.

Time seemed to deliberate impede the ostensibly inevitable.

Each cursed second seemed to leisurely pass at their forthcoming demise.

From out of nowhere, a dark shadow streaked forward with incredible velocity and, before either child could utter a word, grabbed them securely and hastened out of the imminent peril.

A voluble explosion pounded their ears as the building slammed heavily on the spot where they had last stood. Large fragments of stone soared in all directions and thick brown-gray smoke raged down the mostly vacant street.

Itachi and Amane were protected by the shadow's body.

When everything was silent again, the unknown person smoothly placed the children on their shaking feet, though the Uchiha was automatically half supported by the strawberry. Amane coughed severely but hastily turned to Itachi with unashamed worry marring her features.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. His ankle hurt wrathfully bad but otherwise, he was fine _(alive)_.

"Th-thank g-goodness…" she stammered happily, joyful tears welling in her eyes. She promptly wiped them away and peered at the person who had saved them. "Um…w-whoever you are…thanks for saving us…"

"Who are you?" asked the young Uchiha guardedly.

"…Itachi…why are you—"

"You can't just trust this person because they saved us Amane." stated Itachi firmly, glaring warily at the obscured outline. "Please tell us who you are."

He heard the figure sigh lowly as they stepped into the milky moonlight. "Discerning even at your age, huh? I wouldn't expect less from an Uchiha."

Itachi blinked and stared in transparent amazement at the exposed person.

"You're…?!"

…

* * *

_Author's memorandum_

Ah…I seem to have a habit of leaving cliffies for this story…-big sweat drop- Don't kill me. This was getting too long (almost 7,000 words without author's memorandum, wow) and a lot was happening so I will put the next chapter up which will be the conclusion to the Kyuubi attack arc. Well, I'm still figuring out how I want it to end…so yeah…I'll do my best to update quickly…but no promises. Thanks for reading…please review and share your thoughts on this insane, action paced chapter

PS: I'll give you a giant cyber cookie if you know who this person is cus it's a canon character. Good luck…well I'm pretty sure it's obvious (or maybe that's just me) but to give you a better clue…it's not Madara.


	5. Callously Shattered Part II Final

_Author's memorandum_

Finally the final chapter of the Kyuubi arc is complete! –tears of joy- I don't know why it takes me at least a month to update this story. But it was really hard to write this one (damn writer's block to the pits of Hell)…I just didn't know just what type of ending to the Kyuubi attack I wanted. But I'm _mostly_ satisfied with this ending. Ah enough of my ramblings, onto the chapter! (Sorry it's so long though…over nearly 9,000 w/o Author's memorandum) Thank you who all who reviewed last time as well!

**Note and Warning:** I have edited and added a few (ok a fair amount to Ch. 1) of new things onto all the chapters cus I missed out some things and it flows better. Whenever you have the time, re-check it out. Ok the **warning**: this chapter is really morbid and potential disturbing as I stated last chapter…you have been formally warned.

**Taro**: Just to throw it out there, of course I'd know it's you…I'd recognize that "nickname" you and a certain someone else has for me anywhere…-sigh- Well whatever, I'm glad you like my story. –big smile- I can't really say enjoy the chapter because of what happens though…

* * *

**Chapter Four: Callously Shattered…Part II**

The exceeding heavens were dark, veiled in thin, hoary clouds; the incandescent orb in the night sky stood out like a colorless beacon, reflecting the landscape of the enormous Fire country. Centered below in partially damaged Konoha, everything around Itachi and Amane was strangely silent, after the explosive blast of the fallen building. Their savior noiselessly stood before them within a pallid shaft of opaque moonlight.

The young Uchiha blinked twice, staring in transparent amazement at the exposed person, prior to his obsidian orbs widening.

"You're—"

"—K-Kakashi-san?!" exclaimed Amane in an exalted gasp, finishing his proclamation for him.

Itachi's eyes briefly flicked to hers, somewhat surprised that she knew of him. However, they shortly returned to the currently thirteen year old Jōnin, who was regarding them coolly.

"…Ah, Amane-kun, it's been a good while, hasn't it? You haven't changed a bit in your unpredictable conduct," he finally remarked lightly.

A solitary orb, the other obscured by his inclined forehead protector, narrowed, decisively gazing at the younger children, examining their tattered appearance. Hidden lips behind the half mask formed a frown as his visible face went abruptly and intensely stern. Itachi and Amane flinched at the unexpected alteration of his once poised, lethargic impression.

"Just what exactly gives you and your friend here the license to wander about at this time, dangerous as it is?"

"U-uh…um…"

Amane's timid voice faltered and she averted her stare to the ground and seemed to shrink in obvious humiliation at the cold sharpness in his lilt. Itachi cast a reproachful frown at the scarecrow, not appreciating the abasing way he spoke to them, more so his diffident companion; he didn't identify with their reasons for being outside nor the significance of what they had been trying to accomplish.

"W-we're…we're sorry Kakashi-san…" she whispered ashamedly, hanging her head.

The Jōnin closed his eye and shook his head with a small sigh, looking away from them up to the vacant night sky above, somewhat exasperated. His spiky hair swayed in a light gust that suddenly passed over them, carrying dust in its act.

"No need to apologize now."

Amane sighed, carefully lowering Itachi to the hard ground and proceeded to look at Kakashi agitatedly.

"C-can you please heal Itachi…he got h-hurt real bad."

"Hm?" Kakashi indolently returned his aloof gaze on them, eyebrow vaguely rising. "That, unfortunately, would not be within my proficient abilities."

Itachi, in severe pain as he was, essentially snorted at the contradictory response, whereas Amane aberrantly scowled at his usual, standoffish conduct (though he seemed nicer than the last time she'd met him).

"K-Kakashi-san, this is serious." she said with a note of aggravation in her shy accent. "I-Itachi is—"

"There you are!" called a temperate voice, interceding Amane's.

The children glanced past the scarecrow, looking ahead where the feminine voice appeared to originate from. Kakashi merely leaned his head forward with a quiet, "impeccable timing."

Itachi and Amane saw a figure quickly approaching straight towards them on the wrecked road way. The figure was a young girl, probably no older than Kakashi, wearing a black long sleeved top and a purple-pink skirt with leggings. As she came up and stopped beside the scarecrow, Itachi saw her facial features clearly; she had bright brown eyes and short dark brown hair that just caressed her shoulders; on her cheeks were two purple rectangles painted on the side of her small face.

"Oh Rin…I was wondering when you'd catch up." commented Kakashi. A half smile could be seen from even behind his mask as he looked at her.

"You're so fast Kakashi. How do expect me to go at your level?"

"I suppose you're correct."

Amane's face lit up, emerald eyes glowing with happiness.

"Rin-san!"

"Huh?" Chocolate colored orbs rotated to the strawberry and grew large in surprise. "Oh Amane-kun, it's you and—oh you're hurt!" she gasped, evaluating the disheveled state she and Itachi were in. "And the little boy's injured too."

"H-his name is Itachi…c-can you please heal Itachi's a-ankle, Rin-san?" asked Amane, pensive hope shining fiercely on her face. "It got hurt really badly, don't worry about m-me…he needs it more…"

"Amane…"

Itachi diverted his onyx orbs away from everyone, slightly discomfited by her invariable, just about superfluous concern for him.

Rin's face softened in quiet understanding and she smiled. "Of course…" She moved forward, kneeling down to Itachi, and placed her agile hands over his shattered ankle.

Healing mint green chakra emanated from the small appendages in a soft glow, reflecting of her gentle face. And the intense pain began to lessen greatly. Itachi's dark eyes fluttered closed and he unconsciously breathed a sigh of respite at the diminishing throbbing that had plagued him.

It felt _so_ much better.

"Is h-he going to be alright?"

"Hai," murmured Rin soothingly. "He'll be alright Amane-kun…"

Her emerald eyes widened and a grateful smile spread on her dirt smudged face. "Oh…" The orange haired girl bowed her head and let loose a sigh of unimaginable relief. "T-that's g-good…thank you so much…"

Rin glanced at Amane and kindly smiled. "It's no problem. It's my duty as a medic shinobi."

The ankle was fully healed. Itachi tentatively stretched out his leg and was glad to feel no amount of burning pain. He appreciatively smiled at Rin, uttering a soft, "Thank you." himself and bowed his head deferentially, only to wince once more; his forgotten chest was still gravely torn up.

"I-Itachi…?" questioned Amane inquisitively, raising her head to stare at him. "You flinched…"

"Oh…" Rin leaned her head to the side, light brown eyes discerning; benevolently reaching out, she touched his thin shoulder. "Something else hurts doesn't it?"

"No…" he muttered definitely but evasively. "I'm fine…there are others who need your help more."

The brunette sighed. "Oh you boys these days…please lift your shirt up."

* * *

After Rin healed Itachi's scarred bleeding chest to normal (with a minor complaint from the reluctant Uchiha), both children refused any more medical care, knowing there were many others in more peril then themselves. Amane hadn't even been healed yet, but she fervently affirmed that she was fine. Now Kakashi and Rin were preparing to depart, to go back into the prevailing resistance between the Kyuubi and Konoha and aid the other shinobi, but before they even began to leave, the scarecrow had a few, ah, _wise_ parting words to leave them with.

"Listen up you two," he began, a gravitas aura emanating from him. "You both need to follow procedure when an unforeseen attack like this occurs. You _cannot _just wander about freely."

"Hai," Rin accorded with her teammate's sensible adjudication, shaking her head in encouragement. "He is right; I wouldn't want to see either of you hurt again or even worse."

Amane's lips parted with a minute breath as she intrepidly attempted to voice her objection, but the Jōnin held up an adamant hand.

"No protestation, Amane-kun. I want you_ both_ to go back to safety. It's too dangerous to be out like this. The evidence is already glaringly clear."

He looked meaningfully at Itachi.

Said Uchiha sharply diverted his eyes away from the scarecrow, lips compressed in a low frown, displaying his rare obstinate streak. _Yes_, he _had_ gotten injured badly. But did it need to be pointed out like that?

Itachi found this tall haired shinobi to be a tad irksome, even though, he was sure he did so in their best interest.

"Amane-kun, I want to hear an affirmation from _you_ specifically." deadpanned Kakashi, bending down to her level with a firm stare. "You are a shy, _but_ impulsive child, as I heard from Minato-sensei."

Pale cheeks exploded with color, substantially mortified at his disapproving tone; her gaze flicked downwards once more. Itachi glanced at her, feeling somewhat bad. But then, they furtively locked eyes at that point with one another. Oryx and emerald combed each other and held a mutual synchronization before they soundlessly acquiesced upon it.

The strawberry looked back up into Kakashi's piercing gaze and paused, previous to nodding.

"Ok…we will…and thank you for saving us also …" she whispered respectably.

"Good." Kakashi grunted and stood back to full height. "Oh and you're welcome."

"Are you going back?" asked Itachi.

"Of course." The Jōnin raised his head to the starless sky, his expression seemingly blank. "It's a shinobi's duty to fight to defend and protect his or her village, to strive to preserve peace."

The young Uchiha kept his stare on Kakashi and couldn't help but feel a semblance of respect for the languid shinobi in spite of finding him somewhat wearisome. He hoped one day, that he too, could protect this village he loved dearly, even more so, his beloved otouto. He wanted peace for this place; he recalled this same sentiment during the Third Great Shinobi World War, the feeling of not wanting confrontation, but rather consensus.

"…I understand…" he spoke, closing his eyes. _I will someday…_

Kakashi's lone orb inquiringly traveled to Itachi, but he said nothing, recognizing his statement before long.

Rin watched her teammate and broke out into a soft smile. "…Kakashi, we should probably get going."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned their eyes upon the strawberry. She blushed heavily, mortified and shocked she had called out like that, but she swallowed her bashfulness, and focused on the older persons.

"…Um I w-was…well I wanted to k-know…" Amane fumbled with the hem of her shirt, chewing her bottom lip in nervousness. "Um…wh-where is Obito-san…?" She really wanted to see the kind boy that had given her a pretty sunflower when they first were introduced.

She smiled vaguely at the memory.

However, both teammates hardened at the simple inquiry. Kakashi enigmatically narrowed his eye, while Rin's clear brown orbs filled with unwanted, penitent tears, her face completely poignant as she quickly looked off to the side, to the remote expanse of long road.

The naïve strawberry looked from the teammates, totally confused by the dramatic shift in the air around them.

"I-I don't understand…what's wrong?"

"…O-Obito…" Rin let out a deep breath of forced calm and set her gaze back to the younger girl, smiling as best she could. "He…he's not here right now. He…he is helping everyone in the battle."

"Oh…I see." Amane nodded, accepting the (false) answer easily. "Okay."

Itachi vaguely recalled the late Uchiha. He had been an exuberant, but kind boy, always wanting attention. He also knew he was dead and that Kakashi now bore his _Sharingan_ in his covered left eye, earning him the two nicknames _Kakashi of the Sharingan and the Copy Ninja_; he had heard his father talking about him once. He assumed they lied to her to protect her from knowing the unsightly truth.

Kakashi took one last look at them; he wanted to make sure they understood that he was serious and that they obeyed. He would have accompanied them to make sure they, in person, did so, but unfortunately, he had something more imperative to attend to.

"Amane-kun and Itachi… return to that underground hideout—yes, I know that's where you and your friend here came from Amane-kun, don't give me that look—and _stay_ there this time around. You are mere children and it is much too hazardous for you and Itachi to be above here as I stated."

He closed his single eye with a note of finality and turned to his female associate.

"Let's go."

Rin's mild face took on a toughened expression of steadfast resolve. "Hai." She rotated her gaze to the children as well and delivered a final smile to them. "Please, be safe you two."

And the two teammates took off into the riotous night, heading a dissimilar route to the main source of the ferocious assail. But Kakashi and Rin had made an inaccurate postulation in assuming the young children would assent and abide so easily.

* * *

Itachi watched their sprinting figures fade into the cold night, before he alternated his gaze to Amane, slight consternation engraved on his face as he mumbled,

"…So you've met Kakashi-san before?"

"Hai," she answered. "When I-I was three, my kaa-san brought us here to visit and uncle Minato wanted me to meet t-them cus he's one of his students. I really liked Obito-san though."

"Why?" asked Itachi, curious to know her grounds for singling him out.

"W-well…" An innocent blush filled her pale cheeks again. "He was really n-nice and he gave me a sunflower cus he said I r-remind him of the sun."

The young Uchiha stared at her and exhaled deeply, nodding.

"…I see…" he muttered and unexpectedly winced as the laceration on his leg gave a nasty spasm. "Itai…"

"Oh r-right, you're cut …" Amane examined his forgotten bleeding leg; her expression offhandedly brightened. "Oh, I know what can help!"

Reaching up to her head, she pulled on the crimson ribbon twisted fancily to her right pigtail and undid it. Her vivid pumpkin locks were liberated and she now donned a single pigtail, one side out, the other side loose.

"Here Itachi…" She bestowed the silk frill purposely. "B-bandage your leg with this."

The Uchiha stared at her momentarily and took the offered ribbon. He carefully wrapped it around his wounded leg, twisting it into a secure knot. Scarlet essence oozed through the substitute bandage, staining it a darker red. For some incomprehensible reason, the pain subsided

Itachi smiled and focused back on Amane. "So…what will we do?"

Perfunctorily, emerald green orbs descended to the ground, contentious for an instant. Even so, they snapped back up, sparkling determinedly. She shoved aside her ambivalent feelings and her compunction and looked forward indubitably.

"I…I want to find them still…I s-still want to go, Itachi." Amane mumbled softly. "I know Kakashi-san said no…but I-I can't do it."

The four year old Uchiha was frankly surprised by her stanch perseverance, her persistence in the face of difficulty. Given that Amane had seemed so reserved, he never would have guess that she'd want to carry on on…especially after Kakashi's strict command, warning them to put an end to their precarious actions. He knew the timeless driving force was the desire to see her family safe.

Like himself, she would not be sated until she knew.

"All right," he said. "Then I'll come with you."

"B-but…but _Itachi_…"

"Amane…" He sighed impatiently at the lucid whine in her voice. "Please don't try to make me not go again."

…

A long pause.

"…Well o-ok…" she muttered, giving in to him yet again as her weak shield of resolve to discourage him not to, crumbled to the ground. "Thank you Itachi." Amane smiled self-consciously. "Again…"

Once more, he grunted in acknowledgment and he couldn't say "You're welcome" back to her. Once more, he wondered why exactly. Perhaps because…he was doing this because he wanted to, he chose to, not as an obligation.

* * *

With an almighty roar that cut through the starless night sky, the Kyuubi slammed its lengthy mammoth tail down upon another structure from inside Konoha. It growled threateningly, scarlet cat-like pupils glowering at the man perched on the enormous toad.

Minato glared back darkly as the giant toad sent off another round off counter attacks to the menacing ball of pure chakra that was hurled at them.

"Where is the hell is Jiraiya at?!" snapped Gamabunta irritably. "Time is not on our side!"

"He's coming as fast as he can," said Minato. "Either way, I won't let that man nor the Kyuubi destroy this village; I **will** **not** allow it."

* * *

Itachi, now holding Amane's small hand in his so she wouldn't just go off on her own anymore, ran with her in tow. The sound of their sandals pounding the flat ground echoed dimly in their ears.

He could now hear the disturbing sounds of the heavy battle ringing in his ears as they neared closer to the line of the assail, which was actually outside past the towering Konoha gates, a few miles from the village itself, inside the forestry.

"We're almost there." he breathed.

Amane glanced at him. "Ita—"

**BOOM!**

She stopped dead in her tracks as a deafening crashed echoed above her head; she looked up to see another building descending downward right at them again. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no—ah!"

The Uchiha yanked her forward, pumping his legs to hurry out of the peril.

A piercing crash behind told him that they had, but more crashes soon followed after them as other buildings lining the street path they ran on, fell like deadly dominoes one by one in a singularly pattern, narrowly missing them each time. Thick clouds of brown dust and debris clouded and impaired their vision, but the young Uchiha only ran faster in a straight line, holding Amane's hand tighter to make sure he didn't lose her.

"Itachi…!" she cried over the strident racket, looking over her shoulder at the structures that kept falling right after they scarcely passed the spot, as if they were determined to destroy them permanently.

"I-Itachi, they, the b-buildings are falling right—"

"Amane, don't ever look back, just keep running," he grounded out.

She stared at his sprinting back and made a hasty nod, speeding up so that she ran alongside him.

"Ok!"

They pursued onward, scuttling around fallen wreckage, ignoring the crashing of moribund buildings, ignoring the close calls with Death as they persevered. Their stamina steadily depleted from their worn bodies but they sustained.

Finally, they were out of the fatal track of buildings and now, they sprinted across the gray cobbled road path leading outside the soaring gates of Konoha and into the sylvan area in the outer. But another adversary attempted to impede their pursuit.

A potent squall of energy from the Kyuubi blasted directly through the trail followed by an enormous upheaval.

Amane and Itachi were nearly blown of their feet by the shockwave, but both stood their ground, arms up, shielding their vulnerable faces with their bare limbs opposing the carving winds. Arbitrary cuts sliced exposed skin as the strenuous wind bombarded them. It stopped after a protracted amount of time. Both automatically fell to the ground, breathing arduously.

"Itai…" the strawberry whimpered at the cuts inflicted on her small body. "I-it r-really hurts…"

Itachi lifted his head up and saw she was near tears again. Blood was trailing down both hers and his arms in thin streams of crimson. He screwed his eyes shut at the painful twinge but he shook his head, short charcoal locks swishing back and forth with the motion.

"…Come on Amane…we can't stop now…" He grimaced slightly as he stood up, but he held a helping hand out to her. "Don't give up."

"Oh…" Her watery orbs glide up and meet his patient gaze. She hesitated and reached, grasping his hand. "Y-you're right I-Itachi…let's go."

He smiled and withdrew her back on her feet and they immediately picked up where they had left off; she let go of his hand and he no longer lugged her.

At long last, Itachi and Amane were at the capacious timber access gates to Konoha and halted there. They stood close together, side by side at the entry. The pallid moonlight glittered in their stressed eyes and a breeze ruffled and tossed their locks about. They could hear the ongoing assault on the diabolic Kyuubi accompanied with the agonizing cries of the dying.

Charcoal eyes closed with a deep sigh of resolve. "Amane…we have to be very careful…ok?" His statement was greeted without an immediate answer.

Confused, Itachi whirled around. A jolt of shock electrocuted his body.

No orange haired girl stood by his side any longer.

Amane was **gone**.

* * *

Five year old Amane sprinted through the dense forestry alone, running as fast as she could to the focal point of the hectic assail.

She had decided to slip away from her obdurate companion when he wasn't looking; she just couldn't tolerate the idea of him getting hurt due to her and her own selfish conviction to find her family. She was convinced that finding Sasuke had been divergent; they hadn't been in the nonstop pathway of unrelenting attacks like she knew she would be, being in direct route to the death-defying Kyuubi.

She hoped Itachi would understand.

The forest was alive with sonorous screams; they ricocheted everywhere around her in varying levels of unbearable anguish. She was scared, but she kept onward, shunning fallen trunks of trees and indistinguishable masses (the dead) that beleaguered the forest floor.

"Tou-san?!" she cried in her introverted voice, leaping over yet another mysterious outline in her path. "Tou-san, kaa-san, uncle, where are you?!"

She knew her parents had to subsist in this division of the attack, but she wasn't completely sure where her uncle would be situated.

But she had to find them at any cost.

* * *

Itachi was still searching for Amane, dodging collapsed trees other stationary things on the ground as he ran; unlike her, he knew just what those indistinct shapes where without having to see them, but he forced himself to deliberated only of Amane to banish them.

He couldn't believe that she had forsaken him (at least so easily). He was irritated that she had gone off on her own, into the gloomy forest without him. He was also worried over her wellbeing.

The young Uchiha had to find her before it was too late.

* * *

A panting Amane disembarked at the main hub of where every shinobi ensued in the unattainable struggle for victory against the precarious Kyuubi. She stayed hidden behind a large tree and peeked from her hiding spot, watching as numerous shinobi initiated a flurry of retaliation in the form of noxious jutsus and perilous weaponry.

However, against a dominant power such as the Kyuubi, it was fruitless.

A behemoth tail smashed across a row of shinobi, swatting them away like innocuous flies, mere insects that were a trivial nuisance. The strawberry took her chance and ran out into the wide area of the battle, searching for any semaphore of kin familiarity.

"T-tou-san?!" she called as she ran past skirmishing shinobi, barely avoiding being knocked over and stomped on. "T-tou-san, kaa-san, u-uncle, where are you—ah!"

She gasped as one shinobi flew past her like a fierce tornado, roaring a battle cry as he charged at the Kyuubi recklessly. Nevertheless, he and many others were easily driven back as the Kyuubi stomped mightily into the earth, generating an undulated wave of seismic activity that cleaved through the terrain. Amane too, was thrown off her feet and she landed yards away from where she had previously stood, hard on her back with an aggrieved yelp. Groaning at the throbbing in the back of her head and her small body, she shakily sat up, her legs folded underneath her, palms planted on the ground.

The ghastly spectacle that rammed her eyes left her lungs craving for air as her throat tapered.

She stared in cold horror at the rapacious Kyuubi, its nine behemoth tails thrashing wildly in the night sky before crashing down back upon the virtually unprepared defenseless shinobi, decimating them. She watched them get torn up into bloody shreds, watched them die.

**Splat!**

Deep scarlet sprayed across her face.

"_Oh…!"_

Amane was wracked with visceral _fear_. She was immobilized by it. It was all around her, squeezing her in its harsh grip and it would not release her. Tears had formed in her eyes but they stayed in place, making her emerald green eyes appear to shimmer like dewy foliage.

The Kyuubi turned a pitiless eye her general direction and seemingly clashed stares with her and she was engulfed in a paralyzing apparition of abhorring crimson.

* * *

The Toad Sage stood in a room dimly lit with flickering fire structures. He stared down at the crying innocent child lying unclothed on a white cushion. He sighed, knowing full well what would shortly befall this child.

"Minato…so this is the path he has taken?" asked Jiraiya's old sense Sarutobi Hiruzen, also in the gloomy room, watching over the child.

"Yeah…"

The former Hokage shut his eyes in genuine sorrow. "How tragic…for this to happen not too long after we had finally attained peace with the other villages…"

Silently, Jiraiya nodded. With one last look at the newborn, he disappeared from the dusky room, and reappeared atop Gamabunta, returning to Minato.

"Everything is set in place as you asked…the preparations are complete."

Minato nodded. "That's good to hear. Thank you Jiraiya-sensei."

"I want to know…" Jiraiya gazed inflexibly at his pupil. "…How exactly are you going to seal the Kyuubi?"

"I will seal the Yang half in Naruto with two Shishō Fūin (Four Symbol Sealing) and structure the _Hakke no Fūjin Shiki_ (Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique)." He paused. "—it will allow him access to the Kyuubi's chakra …"

"…Are you okay going through with this?" asked Jiraiya critically. "Are you going to do this to your only child? You know what kind of life he will have…"

"My son…"

The Yodaime Hokage ascended his solemn gaze, sky blue orbs scouring the endless nadirs of space, searching for something not present.

"…I don't want him to be looked down up by the villagers. He should be considered a hero; he will have saved this village and all from this demon. He should be treated as a hero as he is such. That is my last request of this village."

Jiraiya nodded, features grave. "I see."

The _Yellow Flash_ weaved a speedy succession of hand signs and murmured, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" (Summoning Technique). In a substantial column of gray smoke, a scroll toad named Gerotora appeared. He blinked and revolved his golden toad orbs on the blonde.

"Ah Minato-sama, there is something you request of me?"

"Hai…I need you to be the guardian of the key to _Hakke no Fūjin Shiki."_

"Ah," grunted the amphibian grimly. "Then so be it."

The toad's body unraveled and revealed a scroll in place of where his abdomen should be. Quickly, Minato bit his thumb and proceeded to draw the key to the abdomen in the scarlet liquid.

"Sensei, when the sealing is complete, I want you to take the _key_ to the seal. The seal will weaken over time, so this_ key_ will be proficient to reinstate the seal if need be incase…it ever breaks completely. It is also capable of unlocking the seal… "

Minato, finished with the inscription, turned his head and smiled at his sensei of many years, the one who had molded him to be the man he had become today…the man that would be disappearing in the quiet of the turbulent night.

"…I know you'll know the proper time when to bestow it to him. So I'll leave it in your hands."

* * *

Itachi arrived at the clearing were shinobi centered their constant assail; many darted past him as if not noticing him, too intent on stopping the Kyuubi. Onyx eyes fluctuated through the ample shinobi, seeking a sunset amongst them.

The vociferous sounds of aggression exploded around the spacious area.

"—Amane!" Itachi perceived; her back was to him and she was on her knees, doubtless staring straight at the Kyuubi, unmoving. "Amane!"

She didn't turn around, as if she couldn't hear him, hear him calling her. Gritting his teeth, he dashed to her, circumventing combating shinobi and the disorderly chaos, and reached her side.

She was motionless.

Her blood smeared countenance and eyes were stricken with terror and set frontward. He had to snap her out of it; they were now in core of undeviating path of combat and they could be struck down at anytime along with the throngs of the belligerent shinobi and kunoichi.

"Amane, _come on_," The Uchiha shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her stunned state. "Get up; we're going to get in the way!"

A short time passed when she didn't say anything before her agape mouth formed a muted articulation,

"_I—can't—move,"_ she said in a bare tone barely above a whisper. _"I—ta—chi—help—!"_

"What?"

He was starting to feel intense panic seep into his body like a noxious poison—that empty voice that did not belong nor fit her.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she move? Was she ensnared in the gaze of the demonic kitsune, rendered immovable with trepidation that shut down nearly all her bodily functions?

Itachi switched his gaze to the Kyuubi and observed a shadowy, but human shaped silhouette hovering above the gigantic body of the Kyuubi. He looked closer, discriminating some sort of mask with a lone eyehole. His eyes broadened as they made out a leering, crimson eye inside that dreary vantage point…that looked…that looked _just _like—

**HOWL!**

Itachi tore his gaze from that outline; the Kyuubi roared as chakra congregated in the midpoint of the forest in a tumultuous mass of wavering reddish power. The dark chakra fulminated in a disastrous bright flash, propelling an explosive discharge of elongated lance shaped spiked energy. They shot out in all directions, indiscriminately pierced through shinobi.

Blood chocked up from their mouths and bodies.

The children missed the fatal impact by inches. The young Uchiha looked back to the spot where the figure had been, but it was nowhere with sight now. He shifted his anxious eyes to the night sky, searching for something that was not there.

A red haze crept across the moon's wan, twisted face, a haunting presentiment, as the Kyuubi dispersed a massive amount of blood and more chakra into the air. It solidified into a colossal sphere in front of its gaping orifice.

Itachi could see where it was aiming to launch at and he pulled desperately on her arm.

"Amane, _come on_, _move_! We have to _move_! _You_ have to move!"

She didn't budge as if she was rooted in the spot like a plant. He stared at her helplessly, incapable of moving her. He tried again, but it was in vain. The strawberry was virtually cataleptic on her kneeling legs. Itachi's obsidian orbs misted with unbidden tears as he stopped trying to move Amane, ducking his face down in fearful grief. He moved closer to her and grasped her stiff hand, not wanting to be alone, wanting to have one last touch of human contact.

He was only four years old and he knew.

They were going to _die_ and there was nothing he or she or anybody could do. He would never see Konoha, his clan, his family, his _otouto_ _ever again_.

A declaration of a jutsu echoed louder and above all else:

"**Shiki Fūjin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"**

A dramatic light completely encircled the forest vicinity and the entirety of Konoha upon the laudable utterance. The Kyuubi let free an excruciating outcry that penetrated through the blinding illumination like a stabbing dagger.

Like a somber prelude to Death, the blast careened forward in spite of the Kyuubi's imminent downfall, in a final spiteful convulsive eruption, in a concluding blazing obliteration of calamitous magnitude. Everything not attached to the ground was either instantly flung airborne in the light or disintegrated without a trace.

The ruptured flare-up thundered and galloped like a rampant beast across the landscape in an earth-shattering instant. Itachi and Amane…once more…they were_ flying_…_flying_ almost gracefully in the air amongst this brilliant colorless white glow.

He still held her hand closely.

They were facing upward, facing the undetected, unseen night sky.

His orbs rigidly oscillated to his companion. He could still see Amane's body soaring in conjunction with him, in the shining abundance of sallow brightness. She was curved over like a cascading rainbow, her eyes wide; her face frozen in inconceivable horror.

They were fading, dissolving into the light.

Itachi felt his hand ripped from Amane's and the awe-inspiring discharge brutally slashed them apart from each other as it imploded on itself, its raw power too great to be condensed…afterwards, he couldn't see her anymore.

She was gone, gone, gone yet again. Perhaps forever this time…

Then, he descended down, he could feel himself falling…he was falling into an eternal abyss of writhing shadows within this stunning white light.

But, a surreal voice echoed in this bleak, uninviting chasm…and he couldn't tell if the voice was in his head or in his dying hearing, but he heard it nonetheless…a muted murmur, an incoherent statement:

_P--a-- t--l -y --a-- t- fo--i-- m- …--- -o- b--n- --r-- -o-e-e-…_

…

He felt something alive enfold around his plummeting body. But then…he experienced nothingness.

And he _knew_ he had to have died.

* * *

Quietly, daybreak arrived in a disenchanted Konoha, a vindictive twist to the seemingly uninterrupted darkness that had circumscribed it in the faint hours of twilight foregoing.

The growing sky above was still partially dark and grey, but soon the insipid blue pervaded the atmosphere with the coming of first light. Billows of clouds as thin as smoke, hung like tattered patches of an olden quilt against the suffusing expansion of pale grey-blue.

No birds flew alongside this dim dawn sky today. No noise could be heard for miles.

Nothing. Dissonance. Emptiness persisted.

The wan yellow sun shed insubstantial light on Konoha, reflecting lengthened silhouettes of lofty trees along the colorless dirt path leading principally into the relatively destroyed village. It set its dismal gaze on the site, _a repugnant blemish,_ where the Kyuubi last stood, wickedly demonic in every right, before being forced into the body of a tiny newborn with a bright shock of blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes…a near parallel to a flamboyant sun and true sky…

* * *

There was a faint chill in the matutinal air. Itachi sensed it. And that's why he awoke first. He was _alive_. But he didn't open his eyes.

He remained inside himself, in the dark recess of his mind, immobile, wondering how in the _world_ he had managed to impossibly survive, knowing he _had_ to, _should_ have to die.

Itachi pushed his unnerving thoughts aside and felt his external surroundings.

There was a strange (but _oh so_ memorable), foul smell that permeated the still environment; its fetid stench burned his nose like corroding acid. It was also _cold_. So unbearable_ cold_. It caressed and wrapped around him in an unforgiving embrace.

The young Uchiha shuddered. He didn't like this…he wanted to be warm…he wanted to be in his _mother's_ tender, loving embrace again, not this gelid, callous _one_.

_Okaa-san… _

Itachi wondered where she was now…he wondered where his father, his clan, his otouto (though at least he knew his safety was assured) was; he involuntarily wondered where Amane was too…

Where?

Where was everyone?

Still, despite all his restive questions, he lay there for what seemed to be a long time with his eyes remaining closed, remaining in the darkness, listening to the hollow silence.

The silence was unnaturally and paradoxically loud. Just like Amane's voice.

Ominous.

Foreboding.

Ill-omened.

A sliver of fear crawled up his spine as he held his breath. His heart thudded strongly in his chest.

Itachi was afraid to open his eyes and view the scene he _knew _would coldly greet his vision _(Death)_ once more; he'd rather stay in the darkness, negated of knowing. But conversely, he knew he could not linger in the pleasant darkness his young, intricate mind had to offer, so he swallowed and willed himself to awake anyway.

Little by little, cloudy obsidian orbs were compulsory opened halfway—without delay, they met filmy ice blue colorant.

…

_What?_

Itachi stared, not comprehending, before he realized and stiffened and repressed the sordid urge to vomit on the spot—he was staring into macabre _eyes _devoid of life…the_ eyes_ of a _dead_ shinobi.

The once handsome, ashen grey countenance (with viscous blood running between his eyes and a prolific amount of the same essence also spilling down out his agape mouth) was forever, _permanently set_, _cruelly twisted_, in agony…and oddly enough…relief was also prominent. Black pupils were dilated with the non-existent light that comes with passing…the widened eyes were, however, shining like polished glass almost.

Reflecting the young Uchiha's horrified, blood splattered face.

It sickened him.

The sweetly putrid odor of decaying _Death_ (that was that _familia_r stench) reeked and fouled the air with its clammy, disgusting breath.

Yet Itachi, instead of getting up, lay there, staring into those dull, dead eyes…they captured him in its monotonous gaze and he could not look nor tear his eyes away.

There was a heavy weight settled on his back; he subconsciously realized it was the arm of shinobi that had cradled and safeguarded him to and against his bigger body before he had perished. Again, bile rushed up to his throat, but he hastily forced it back down.

A remote peal registered in his sense of hearing.

He at last diverted his eyes to the eerie chime and glimpsed the source. A silver dog tag dangling from a chain on the shinobi's neck was waving in the wintry like wind, striking against a kunai embedded in the loamy soil near his lifeless face.

Obsidian squinted at the surname inscription.

…

_Yoshikawa…Hironobu…_

…

Perception merged with conception.

His heart nearly froze—this, this man, this shinobi was **Amane's father**! And he was intolerably dead.

Amane's father was _dead_.

_He_ had been the one who had shielded him, the reason he was still alive, that final voice that in his head, the concluding testimonial (that he _still_ could not remember entirely).

Itachi's breath hitched in his constricted throat at the jarring revelation. He scrambled from underneath the cumbersome corpse to his feet, scurrying away from the heinous carcass and then he saw, grisly omnipotent in his vision once more, innumerable bodies…

The inert shells of humans lay implacably strewn about the dewy verdant floor (now stained a vibrant red), morbidly mutilate (**dead**), chillingly desecrated (**dead**), and gorily disfigured (**DEAD**).

Death had taken a pernicious morning stroll and meandered about leisurely, as if it was a daily occurrence. Itachi reminded himself that Death _was_ a daily, almost_ ritual_, occurrence in this gruesome, disorderedly world.

But _this_ type…_this_ type that encompassed the air, the area, so vastly, so wholly…so reminiscent of the atrocious Third Great Shinobi World War…_all over_.

_Not again…why?!_

Every single one of his five senses indexed Death; the_ sight_ of it, the _smell_ of it, the _taste_ of it, the _touch_ of it; the _vision_ of it.

_Why?!_

Itachi's _(once innocent) _mind reeled with harrowing repugnance of it all. He clutched his head, whimpering piteously, utterly tortured by the sight that plagued his vision and thoughts.

_Why now?! Why again?!_

He shook his head, attempting to purge, to rid himself of the phantasmagoric images; to throw them outside his mind. But to no avail.

They remained in place, set in cold stone, an eternal stain; the infinite tarnish of _Death_. However, a soft, dazed whimper doused the nauseating imagery scorching through his mind like a wild fire.

Itachi flinched and froze concurrently, dropping his hands from his head, and opened his dark eyes, revolving them to the body of Amane's father (to his disgust, he discerned a bloody gaping hole punctured through his sternum). He started tremendously when he saw the corpse shift vaguely.

He took an alarmed step back until he peered meticulously and noticed that it wasn't the corpse moving…rather_ something_ underneath it, on the other side of the rotting cadaver, was.

In a short time, a vibrant sunset raised slightly above the prone body.

Amane.

She was _alive_ as well. She had been beneath her father this whole time unconscious, probably tucked in his other arm like how Itachi had been.

He watched, paralyzed, as she pushed her frail body up with wobbly arms and then, on concealed, thin legs, elevated herself up, unknowingly shrugging off the weighty limb _(of her father)_ that had held her in a parting embrace.

Itachi could now fully glimpse her side profile. Her face, her hair, her clothes were saturated in disgustingly common crimson dye.

She was tainted red like the once singly viridian meadow, like he himself was.

Amane stood there listlessly, blinking every now and then, before she detected his presence and progressively rotated glazed eyes, still unfocused and unknowing, toward him.

Obsidian and emerald clashed like two lissome swords.

**Crack.**

_A tiny chink in the iridescent, reflecting mirror._

She cocked her head at him like a forsaken puppy. "…I-Ita…chi…?" Her mild voice was no longer hollow but relatively riddled with the vertigo of waking.

Itachi didn't say anything, he couldn't find any words to give a voice, but his feelings rang loud and clear in his stupefied mind.

_I can't let her see…I can't let her know…! _

Those incessant, repetitive thoughts flashed through his subconscious. But his voice just wouldn't work.

**Crack. Crack. Crack.**

_More cracks pervaded the glass like an intricate spider web design yet defiling its shimmering surface; it was nearing closer._

Itachi watched in silent horror as she made to move to him, but her foot collided with her father's body.

"Huh…?"

She blinked twice, bewildered for a split second, before bit by bit, her gaze drifted downward.

Finally, his mouth opened, lips quavering, "A…Ama…"

He couldn't say her name to prevent her from seeing.

He was too late.

**CRACK.**

_A final split of breaking glass._

Green orbs widened as recognition impaled her, identifying that analogous, bright orange shade of hair like hers. She saw the odious wound penetrated through his upper torso.

For a moment, she just stared blankly, utterly stationary.

A grim gust of airstream blew over the muted area, rustling the fading autumn leaves of trees, a hushed, vitriolic whisper of spite veiled amongst it.

**SHATTER!**

_At last, the glass mirror, layered with incalculable splits, shattered, the pieces descending into a void of obscurity. _

**BA-bump!**

Amane's heart skipped a precious beat.

A rattled inhalation vibrated throughout her petite body like a thrown pebble rippling a lake's unmoving surface.

"_O-…otou…san?!"_ she voiced in haunting stutter.

Itachi mechanically took a short step toward her, his small hand, his small fingers spreading out, reaching unsurely although urgently to her, but their distance…he was much too far away.

Amane backpedaled so quickly that she nearly fell over another body, breath coming out in short burst. Her face distorted to ashen white like the many dead faces scattered around them. Her eyes were still wholly wide and disbelieving, centered on her father.

They were shimmering with a horrific light.

Quaking legs buckled and she sunk to her knees in the grass with a disconsolate gasp, arms listless hanging by her sides.

"M-my…o-otou…s-san…_n-no_…"

Much like a wilted flower, she curved over and a shudder ran down the length of her vaulted body. Unseen by Itachi, her wretched face crumpled pitifully as the miserable tears that had rapidly gathered in her emerald orbs slipped down her flushed, chubby cheeks, dotting her pant covered thighs.

Amane jerked her face upwards to the pale sky above, as if she was lamenting to the Heavens, to the Kami's, pearly tears soaring from her contrite, horror-struck features.

And then, she screamed.

A blood curling sound of ultimate loss that chillingly penetrated all to the very core.

Itachi screwed his eyes shut at the terrible scream tearing inside his ears, and deeper still. He could **feel **his young heart shattering into thousands of thousands of fragments amid heartfelt sorrow for the girl.

The devastating outcry prolonged and amalgamated with the dead silence, bringing it _(unkindly, incompletely)_ to life…startled birds flew out their perch in the tops of trees; the lugubrious forest rang with the despairing wail. It slowly died down into morose, choked sobs of grief; her body was shaking with them.

"_T-tou-san_, _w-why_?!" she wept. "_W-why_ _are you l-lying there like that?!_ _G-get up_!"

She didn't want to accept this _terrible _truth. He had_ promised_ her. She knew her father wasn't a liar, one to go back on promises, not to her, not ever, because…

"_T-tou-san_, _don't_ y-you _remember_? You _r-remember right_?! Wh-what you s-said to m-me! You _promised _me, so _g-get up!_" she yelled, sounding almost angry.

Itachi's elevated hand finally fell limp and slowly balled into a tense fist, his teeth gritted. Subsequently, he ran to the sniveling girl, making an implicit decision.

He couldn't just stand here doing nothing.

The young Uchiha slowed down to a stop when he arrived to her, and he stood over the arched, crying girl, staring down remorseful. He didn't know how to help her…he didn't know what to do or say…but he knew that he needed to at least stay nearby her.

So that's what he did.

"…Amane…" he whispered softly, alerting her to his presence.

She stiffened once and snapped her head _(face and hair caked with dark coagulated blood)_ up to him, frantic eyes swimming with nonstop tears, nose runny.

"_I-Itachi_," she gasped in a high, cacophonous tenor. "_I-Itachi_, _w-why_ isn't he g-getting _up_?!" A tiny, shaky hand extended out and clutched his frayed pant leg, clinging tightly, her gaze suppliant. "_Itachi, c-can't he_ _h-hear me anymore_?!"

"…"

He instinctively lowered his onyx eyes and averted his gaze to his left; he couldn't bear to tell her the loathsome truth…though he knew she must already know; she was in fervent denial. Amane's lower eyelid drew up in desolation as more tears flooded down her face, discerning his avoidance to meet her eyes and unwillingness to answer her.

"_No…n-no…!" _She buried her face back into her lap, sobbing loudly, still holding onto his pant leg. "_N-no_…h-he can't…_he can't_, _h-he_ _promised_…"

Itachi returned his gaze on her. There was a hot stinging in the back of them, evocative to when Amane had boldly pulled at his broken, trapped ankle, trying to free him. That pain had been so aching. But it was virtually _nothing_ compared to this type of pain.

Emotional pain. The immense pity he felt.

Out of the blue, an unforeseen gust of wind blew their hair. Itachi impulsively closed his eyes at the mordant wind, squinting through his lids and his fractional vision was amassed with agile bodies garbed in long black cloaks.

"…So there _are_ survivors here after all…" stated a deep, masculine voice in low-key surprise. "Mere two young children…how extraordinary…"

Itachi opened his eyes all the way once the caustic wind dispersed, and clearly saw that their environs were congested with numerous ANBU, most likely attracted by the overwhelming, but nonetheless, _animate_ resonance that kept streaming out of the bawling strawberry. They had surrounded the two children, forming a tight knit circle, them in the focus.

Visibly, Itachi locked eyes with a pair of steely gray orbs that bore at him through a swirly red eagle mask. The four year old suddenly felt very small and insignificant, but he combated the impassive stare with iron grit.

"You both are fortune to be alive." the ANBU declared (in the same voice that had spoken beforehand).

Those silvery orbs wandered about the bodies littering the ground, and then brusquely returned to darker ones, scrutinizing him scrupulously.

"…This one's an _Uchiha_…"

Itachi lithely narrowed his eyes and felt indignity swell in his chest at the odd, accusatory tone the ANBU evinced directly at him, and he shifted closer to the grieving Amane still partially hunched over on the cold ground, gently touching and holding her shaking shoulder in unspoken reassurance and protection. He didn't trust them (mainly the eagle masked one) for some unfathomable reason though he was well aware they were under Konoha's jurisdiction and would not hurt them whatsoever; all the same, he could not shake off the feeling that they were up to something he just _knew_ he didn't want to happen.

"Why did you say my clan's name like that?" he asked edgily. "What do you want?"

The stern eagle masked ANBU, who appeared to be the leader, leaned his head slightly to the side, an amused spark scintillating within those taciturn silver gray depths.

"A bright child for your age, aren't you? No need to be distrustful of us. We are here to return you and this girl to the interior safety of Konoha and to your families after you receive extensive medical care."

"I want to go with Amane." Itachi demanded abruptly.

"I'm afraid that is not a viable preference." replied the ANBU just as curtly. "Seiji, now."

A strong grip on his shoulder startled Itachi into gasping, in addition to his stomach tightening as he felt himself being compulsorily pulled away from Amane immediately upon the order.

_That_ was what he had been dreading.

His slender fingers unwillingly relinquished their hold her thin shoulder; simultaneously, her grasp on his pant leg slipped right through her fragile fingers.

Forcibly alienated.

Itachi opened his mouth to call to Amane, to tell her everything would be okay like how he said to his otouto whenever he cried, but the cold voice of the eagle face ANBU severed him off with a further affirmation,

"Hikaru, you take the girl."

"Hai Izo-sama."

A tall female ANBU in a black striped grinning cat mask located closest to Amane, bent down and picked the strawberry up by the waist; the harried girl up to this point hadn't cared to acknowledge their presence as she bewailed her father.

Now however…

Amane shrieked so violently, that it sounded almost animalistic, inhuman. Itachi was thoroughly taken aback; he'd never imagined such a _timid_ child could make such a _feral_ noise. She flailed wildly, an untamed creature. But everyone _(subconsciously)_ was reminded that she _was_ human as words flew past her screaming lips in a high pitched intonation, a desperate plea,

"_Let me go!_ Tou-san, I don't _want_ to leave you! _Wake up_ _and tell them to let me go_! Tou-san _wake up_ and _tell them_!"

Cruel images of tender memories flashed through her panic-stricken mind.

_She looked up from picking flowers in a beautifully vivacious pasture of blooming marigold at her father sitting beside her. _

"_Otou-san…"_

"_Hai Amane?"_

_She seemed to contemplate what to say, veering her eyes to the wide blue sky before she turned back to her father's ice blue orbs, wearing a bashful smile. _

"_P-promise me you'll always be there to protect me and stay with me…y-you will, right?"_

_He blinked as he broke out into a wide smile, running his fingers adoringly through her hair. _

"_Forever sweetie."_

"Y-you—you _liar_!" Her sobbing voice broke as she screamed hysterically, uncontrollably. "_You said_ _forever_!"

She kept screaming out her measureless misery with lachrymose vehemence. And four year old Itachi could do nothing as they were separated. He could only impotently observe the distraught girl as he was lead in the converse direction. The Uchiha forced himself to turn forward when he couldn't see her anymore and he bowed his messy crow of dark hair, short bangs shadowing his face from any prying inspection, closing his onyx orbs in untold sadness.

Still…he could still hear her sonorous, far-flung cry resonating, echoing horribly in his head like _Death_.

* * *

Now that the potent antagonist that was Kyuubi was defeated, the ruined village could now dare to hope to rebuild its grave losses. It took a full week to gather and identify all the bodies of those who had honorable died for the sake of love, the village and peace, hence the late funeral to tribute and honor them all.

It was that day that Itachi and Amane saw each other again…the day of reverent mourning.

* * *

_Author's memorandum_

Yes, that's what happened sadly…I feel so bad now. Please note that there are/will be brighter times in the future of this story. By the way, Amane's name means "sound of the heavens" and her father's name, Hironobu, means "wide faith". Just some food for thought^^

If you piece together and guess what Amane father had said (that voice Itachi heard in his head) and get if it mostly right, you will…hm…well you can ask me any question you have on the plot for this story (it will be vague though so as not to spoil). Please PM me or state it in a review if you wish to. I'll give a hint…it relates to that flash back Amane had with her father. That's pretty much all I have to say!

Thanks very much for reading this long chapter everyone! Please review and share with me your honest thoughts on it.


End file.
